


A Cop, A Man, A Squirrel and a Pole - A love Story

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Castiel, Top Dean, mention of past rape, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from this prompt: “It's two in the morning and I was just trying to get home but I left my sunroof open all day and now there's a squirrel in my car and it scared me and I drove into a pole… Would you please stop laughing? You're a cop. You're supposed to be helping.”</p><p>There is some angst, but nothing too severe. Mostly just a lot of love and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Dean could not stop laughing. He knew he should, it was pretty unprofessional, but he was just too tickled. He actually had tears streaming down his cheeks. He chuckled, trying to rein himself in.

The guy in the car was really getting upset. Dean could understand why. The car’s front end was currently wrapped erotically around a pole.

But from the second he had responded to the call of the accident and hearing what the driver had to say, he was just gone. He remembered it again and it brought on another snort of laughter.

“It's two in the morning and I was just trying to get home but I left my sunroof open all day and now there's a squirrel in my car and it scared me and I drove into a pole… Would you please stop laughing? You're a cop. You're supposed to be helping.”

Dean had established that the guy wasn’t drunk or on drugs. He was just tired and (chuckle) scared of a squirrel.

Dean took a deep breath.

“Okay, I’m sorry. May I see your license please? And are you sure you don’t want the paramedics to check you out?”

Just as he was saying ‘No,’ there was a squeak from under the front seat of the car, and the guy actually squealed and jumped out.

“It’s still in there. Fuck.”

Dean was gone again. He was bent over laughing. He clapped the guy on the shoulder and tried to say, “I’ll get it out,” as best he could while busting a gut.

 

The poor guy (Uh, Castiel Novak it said on his license) was angry and embarrassed. Dean finally pulled himself together.

“So, Mr. uh… Novak. Is there anyone we can call for you? You know, to get you home?”

Novak sighed and just said, “No. No one.”

Dean felt really bad for laughing so hard, and for the guy and his car and all.

“I’ll give you a ride home as soon as the tow truck gets here.”

 

Dean looked this Castiel guy over. For such an odd name, the guy himself was gorgeous. He had messy black hair and eyes that were an amazing color of blue. He was dressed very conservatively, in dress pants and a white shirt with a blue tie that matched his eyes.

“So, Mr. Novak, what do you do for a living?”

 

Cas eyed him suspiciously. “Why? Is it germane to the investigation?”

 

Dean looked surprised. ‘ _Germane’? Who talked like that?_ ’  “No, just wondering, is all.”

 

Cas sighed and said, “If you must know, I own a bookstore. I was doing inventory which is why I am out so late.”

 

“Bookstore, huh? I love to read. What’s the name?”

 

Cas answered, “Enochian. Enochian Used Books”

 

Cas sat down on a bench and waited for the tow truck. He was trying to figure out how he was even going to get to work tomorrow. Well, actually in just a few hours. Business hadn’t been great and Cas was pretty broke. He sighed. Looked like he was going to have to start sleeping at the store until his insurance came through.

 

At last the tow truck was hauling his wrecked car away. The tow truck driver and Officer Winchester had cornered the squirrel and gotten it out of his car. This was all so humiliating.

 

 

Dean walked over to the tired and clearly upset man and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Come on, I’ll take you home, Mr. Novak.”

 

Cas said, “You can call me Cas. It’s simpler.”

 

In the police car. Dean had Cas sit in the front seat so he wouldn’t feel like a perp or something.

“You can come in to the station to pick up your accident report anytime tomorrow.”

 

Cas sighed deeply. “Is there any way it could be mailed to me? It’s just me at the bookstore and I’m afraid I’m going to have to start sleeping there due to my lack of transportation now.”

 

Dean looked at him. “I’ll bring it to your bookstore tomorrow.”

 

Cas smiled sadly. “That’s very kind of you, but you don’t need to go out of your way. I’ll figure something out.”

 

Dean just said, “It’s not out of my way. I’m happy to do it.”

 

Dean parked in front of a small apartment complex. It wasn’t great but it at least was in a fairly safe part of town. Cas got out and turned to him. “Thank you, Officer Winchester, for your kindness. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

Dean said good night and headed back to the station to file the accident report.

 

 

Cas managed to catch the bus to the store. It was his first-ever time on a bus and it was really awful. It smelled funny, the seats were dirty and there was a drunk fighting with a hooker in the back. But he made it to work with his duffle bag. He was taking things that he would need to live at the store for a while.

He felt like a big failure today. No money, no car, and he was pretty sure he smelled funny from being on the bus. Fucking squirrel. He almost wished Officer Winchester had pulled out his service weapon and shot the thing.

Officer Winchester. Now there was a good-looking man. Cas had noticed his amazing eyes the second he had showed up at the accident. Tall, muscular and drop-dead gorgeous. Oh yeah, he would definitely be showing up in some future Cas-time. Yeah, like that cop was gay, or interested in him.

He sighed again for the millionth time that day.

 

 

Dean got around earlier than usual so he could take the accident report to Novak at his bookstore. He felt pretty bad about the run of bad luck the guy seemed to be having. It would suck for him to have to sleep in his bookstore because of his accident.

Report in hand, Dean pulled his car up in front of Enochian. It was a small bookstore tucked in between a coffee shop and a place that sold hooker lingerie. It looked quaint from the outside.

Inside, it was more than quaint. It was charming, and that was not a word Dean Winchester was known to use. There were rows and rows of books, interspersed with overstuffed chairs and floor lamps and there was even an old couch against one wall. There were flowers and artwork on the walls. Dean loved it.

Walking towards the counter, he saw Novak. He had his head down on his arms and appeared to be asleep. Poor guy couldn’t have gotten more than a couple hours sleep. Dean was hesitant to wake him, but he had to give him the accident report, plus it probably wasn’t all that safe, being asleep in a place of business. At the very least, someone could shoplift.

So he walked up to the counter and said quietly, “Mr. Novak?” Nothing.

“Uh, Cas?”

Cas jumped up, obviously startled.

 

“Sorry, sorry. I really didn’t mean to startle you

 

Cas smiled weakly. “Well, I deserved it. Falling asleep isn’t very professional.”

 

“I doubt you got much sleep.” Dean sounded sympathetic.

 

“Much? Try any. I barely had time to take care of things at home, pack up a bag and take my first bus ride. That was an interesting experience.” Cas actually grinned.

 

Dean laughed. “Oh yeah, busses are definitely a world of their own. Well, here is your accident report. You’ll need to get a copy to your insurance company.”

 

“Thank you so much, Officer Winchester.”

 

“Hey, call me Dean.”

 

Cas smiled again. “Okay, Dean. Thank you.”

 

Dean made a sudden decision, based on his personal mantra of ‘nothing ventured, nothing gained.’

 

“Uh, Cas? Would you consider having dinner with me tomorrow night? I’m off.”

 

Cas was really shocked. The gorgeous police officer was asking him on a date? More than that, the gorgeous police officer was gay? Wow…

“Uh, yes. Yes, I would enjoy that very much Dean.”

 

Dean beamed at him and said, “Great. I’ll pick you up here at seven, okay?’

 

Cas nodded.

 

Dean felt pretty good when he got in to his car to go to work. The cute nerd with the amazing eyes was gay after all. Sweet.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know each other on their first date.

Cas’ back was killing him. Sleeping on that couch wasn’t nearly as comfy as he was hoping it would be. He padded off to the back to fix coffee. While it brewed, he took what his older brother always affectionately called a ‘whore’s bath’ in the sink and brushed his teeth. Lord this was trying. And on top of it, he had a date with Officer Dean Winchester and he was going to have to pull himself together here, in the store’s tiny bathroom.

 

Drinking a cup of coffee, Cas opened the store. He had a busy day ahead of him, putting a new shipment of books away and dealing with the insurance company.

 

Four hours later, Cas was sitting with his head in his hands, feeling completely hopeless. His insurance wouldn’t cover his accident. Apparently, a squirrel was considered to be ‘wild life’ and his insurance policy didn’t cover accidents that were as a result of a problem with wild life. Cas didn’t know what he was going to do.

Cas didn’t have Dean’s phone number, or he would have called and cancelled. His mood was bad, and he felt like Dean could do a lot better than a broke, depressed bookworm who didn’t even have a car.

 

Cas spent the rest of the day working and trying to keep his mind off his problems.

 

 

 

Dean spent the day cleaning his house, doing laundry and talking to his brother on the phone. He was really looking forward to his date with Cas. The little guy was adorable and really, drop-dead beautiful. Dean just thought they would have a good time together.

 

 

It was almost seven. Cas waited nervously for Dean to arrive. He had mopped himself off and put on a nice outfit. Well, as nice as he had here at the store. He hadn’t exactly been expecting to go on a date when he’d packed.

Right on time, Dean walked in the door. He was smiling and Cas thought how his smile just lit up the room.

He walked up to Cas and said, “Hey. How are you doing today?”

Cas sighed deeply.

“To be honest, I’ve been better. I was thinking of canceling…”

 

Dean interrupted. “Oh no, you don’t get to back out on me. Now, what happened?”

 

So Cas told him about the insurance problem.

 

“That sucks. Really. I’m sorry, man. But hey, you still have to eat, and maybe I can take your mind off this for a few hours. Now, come on, close up.”

 

Cas locked up the shop and got into Dean’s car. It was a wonderful classic Impala and Cas complimented Dean on it.

Dean beamed and touched the dash lovingly. “Yeah, she’s my baby all right.”

 

Dean drove them to his favorite Italian restaurant. They went in and sat in a booth in the corner. Dean ordered them some red, and they sipped while they looked over the menu.

After they ordered, Cas asked Dean what led him to become a police officer.

 

“Kind of a crappy story. Basically my mom was murdered when I was four and my brother was just a baby. Made me want to help other crime victims and catch bad guys.”

 

Cas looked so sad. “Dean, I’m so sorry.”

 

Dean smiled and said, “Oh it all happened a long time ago. It’s okay. So how did you end up with a used bookstore?”

 

“Well, I always was a nerd. Used to get bullied in school… a gay bookworm? I never stood a chance. Anyway, I worked in a bookstore when I got out of high school, and I really loved it. When the owner passed away, he actually left his bookstore to me in his will. He didn’t have any family; I guess I was as close to him as anyone. So, I’ve been trying to make a go of it ever since.”

 

Dean frowned. “I hate that you were bullied. I wish I’d been around. I would have kicked their asses for you.”

 

Cas smiled very sweetly. “I wish you had been too.”

 

While they ate, the conversation naturally turned to favorite books and authors. Dean liked writers like Bradbury, Heller and Vonnegut. Cas confessed that he loved everything from Harry Potter to The Woman in White. He just loved books and reading.

 

They talked music, too. Cas liked classic rock almost as much as Dean did. They debated Led Zeppelin vs. Pink Floyd. Of course, they both agreed on Zeppelin in the end.

Dean was having a ball. Cas was really enjoying himself too. He hadn’t laughed so much in years.

Meal over, they left the restaurant. Dean suggested a walk, and Cas readily agreed. They strolled along, and Dean reached and took Cas’ hand. Cas looked down, smiled, and clasped his fingers around Dean’s.

It was getting late, and Cas yawned.

Dean said, “I better get you back. Come on, let’s go to the car.”

Dean drove Cas back to the bookstore. They sat a moment in the car, not talking.

Then Dean said, “I had a really nice time tonight.”

 

Cas smiled and said, “Yeah, me too. Thank you, Dean.”

 

Dean said quietly, “I want to take you out again, Cas. Are you free tomorrow? I’m off then, too.”

 

Cas nodded. “I’d like that.” He leaned over and gave Dean a quick kiss. Then he jumped out, unlocked the door to the shop and went inside.

Dean sat in the car for a moment more, just smiling.

 

 

Cas sat on the couch, just thinking. Dean was special. He was a kind, sweet man and Cas liked him. Maybe that damn squirrel was actually his good luck charm.

 

Dean thought about Cas on his drive home. He really liked Cas. He was smart and funny and cute as could be. Dean silently thanked the squirrel.

 

 

Dean called the bookstore the next morning. “I keep forgetting to get your phone number. Anyway, I will pick you up at eight tonight if that’s ok.”

 

Cas smiled brightly, hearing Dean’s voice. “Oh yeah, that’s fine. I’ll see you then, Dean.”

 

It was a long day for Cas. He sat in the back, waiting for the microwave to heat up his sad-ass little cup-o-soup and wished it was eight so he could get out of here. And see Dean. Business had been fairly good today, but he was really sick of living here. It had been two whole days and he felt trapped already. He missed his apartment. He missed his bed.

Sighing, he ate his soup at the counter while he tallied the day’s sales.

 

 

Cas was waiting by the door when Dean showed up. Dean walked in, looked at Cas and leaned down and kissed him.

Then he looked a little embarrassed but said, “You started it!”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie date, then Dean cooks for Cas... things are heating up

Cas blushed a little but smiled.

“Hi Dean. How was your day?”

 

Dean grinned and said, “Okay, but it’s better now.”

 

Cas felt his heart flutter a little.

 

Dean led Cas to the car and held the car door open for him. Such a gentleman! Then he went around and got in.

“Thought we could see a movie tonight.”  


Cas said that would be wonderful, and off they went.

 

Dean parked and they walked up to the theatre. Dean went to the window and Cas heard him say, “Two for Deadpool.”

Cas was thrilled. The movie had just come out and he had really wanted to see it. After all, what was more fun than a bisexual superhero? Cas was beaming at Dean.

“Wow. Thanks! I really wanted to see this.”

Dean just squeezed Cas’ hand and they went to the concession stand.

Popcorn and soda in hand, they found good seats.

Mid-way during the movie, Cas’ hand was on the armrest between their seats. Dean reached over and put his hand on top of Cas’. Cas just curled his fingers around Dean’s and Dean smiled in the dark. A bit later, Cas laid his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean put his head against Cas’ and sighed contentedly.

When the movie was over, just before the lights came up, Dean touched Cas’ face. He turned Cas towards him and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss, no urgency to it. But it made Cas’ eyes flutter and he pressed into it.

Then the lights were on and it was time to get back to the car.

In the car, Dean asked Cas if he would like to go get some coffee. Cas was enthusiastic, so Dean drove to a late night coffee shop and they went in.

Sitting across from one another, Dean looked at Cas with a sparkle in his eye.

“I really like you, Cas. I am really enjoying spending time with you.”

 

Cas looked back into Dean’s eyes. “I like you too, Dean. I hope we can continue to see each other.”

 

Dean grinned and said, “Oh hell yeah. The store is closed on Sunday, yeah?”

Cas nodded.

Dean said, “Then I want to cook for you. Let’s spend Sunday together.”

Cas nodded enthusiastically. “I’d love that.”

 

They drank coffee and chatted easily. It was like they had known each other for years.

When Dean took Cas back to the shop, he got out and walked Cas to the door. He waited while Cas unlocked the shop, then Cas turned around to face him.

Dean put a hand on either side of Cas’ face and kissed him. This kiss was much longer and much hotter. Dean sucked in Cas’ bottom lip a little and nipped at it. Cas got breathless.

Then Dean straightened up and said, “Night, Cas. I’ll call you.”

Cas went inside and felt like he was floating.

 

 

The rest of the week dragged for Cas. He contacted the yard where his wrecked car was sitting. He said he needed to sell it and they said they would handle it. Cas would really miss that car.

But he needed the money. He was starting to worry about being able to keep his apartment and he sure wasn’t ready to move into the bookstore on a permanent basis.

But then it was Saturday. Dean called him and they arranged for Dean to pick Cas up at one on Sunday. Thinking about spending time with Dean cheered Cas up right away.

 

Cas woke up with a back ache from sleeping on that damn couch. He did some stretching and it got better but he was going to have to do something about this situation. Not today, though, today he got to spend time with Dean.

 

Dean showed up a few minutes before one. He was wearing tight button-fly jeans that had holes in the knees and an old Ac/Dc T shirt. He looked so yummy, Cas’ mouth actually watered. Dean pulled Cas to him and put one hand in the small of Cas’ back. He kissed him and Cas felt weak in the knees.

“Come on, Cas. I want to show you where I live.”

They were in the car roaring down the street. Kansas was playing loud and Cas felt freer than he had in weeks. All too soon, they were pulling in a driveway leading to a small but very pretty house.

Dean led the way inside. The living room was adorable. There were wooden floors and one wall was rock. There was a fireplace with a couch in front of it. There were bookcases and comfy chairs… it was just really nice.

Cas told Dean how much he loved the place. Dean smiled and said, “Yeah, my brother and I actually did most of the designing. Don’t tell anyone, it would ruin my rep as a tough cop, but I really enjoyed it.”

Cas laughed. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Dean gave Cas a tour and the ended up out back on a beautiful redwood deck. Cas sat in a lounge chair and Dean brought the two of them beer.

Dean smiled at Cas and said, “I ran all the squirrels off, by the way.”

Cas growled, “My hero.”

They both laughed.

 

After a while, Dean fired up his grill. It was a huge one. Dean obviously loved cooking outdoors. Cas asked if there was anything he could do.

“Just sit there and look pretty,”

Cas blushed.

Dean was fixing cheeseburgers and potato wedges. Everything smelled fabulous and Cas decided he was really hungry.

 

When the food was done, Dean carried everything inside and they sat at the kitchen table and ate.

Cas was making wonderful sounds with every bite. “God, this is fantastic, Dean.”

Dean smiled.

 

After they were done, Dean cleaned up a little and Cas wiped the surfaces down. Then they went to the living room and sat together on the couch.

Cas said, “The next date is really my turn, Dean. This is our third date, after all.”

Cas got a strange look on his face. He had just realized the sort of unwritten meaning of a third date.

 

Dean didn’t notice, thank goodness. Cas started to feel a little uncomfortable.

 

Dean just agreed that another date would be great. It was going to have to wait until Dean was off again, and that wasn’t until Thursday.

They sat in silence for a little bit. Then Dean turned to Cas and said, “I really need to kiss you.”

Cas nodded and Dean moved closer. He grabbed Cas’ shirt in a fist and pulled him against him. He began to kiss Cas and this time, his tongue pushed against Cas’ lips. Cas opened his mouth and Dean’s tongue invaded. It explored Cas’ mouth and when their tongues touched, Cas moaned a little into Dean’s mouth.

Cas really wanted more. He pushed himself even closer to Dean, and the kiss became even messier. Dean sucked in Cas’ bottom lip and ran his teeth over it.

Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him into his lap. Cas straddled Dean and sat in his lap. They never broke the kiss. Cas was hard in his pants and he could feel Dean’s erect cock under him. Dean held Cas by his hips and Cas had his arms around Dean’s neck.

The phone rang. Dean broke away and swore under his breath. He grabbed his phone and looked at the caller ID.

“Fuck. I’ve got to get this.”

Cas climbed off Dean and listened as Dean just said, “Yeah. When? How many? Ok. I said OK.”

“Fuck. Cas, I have to go in to work. There’s a situation and it’s all hands on deck. I have to take you home.”

Dean sighed deeply. Cas jumped up and they headed to the car. Dean drove Cas back to the bookstore but they didn’t say a word.

When they got there, Dean turned and pulled Cas in for another kiss.

“I hate leaving you like this. How late can I come back?”

Cas replied, “Anytime. You can come back no matter what time it is. Please, come back.”

Dean nodded and Cas got out.

 

 

Cas sat nodding in a chair near the front of the bookstore, waiting for Dean to return. Finally, he heard a knock. He jumped up and ran to let Dean in.

Dean came in and said, “I almost didn’t come. It is really late.”

 

“I’m glad you did, Dean. After all, you said you would.”

 

“And that is why I did come back. I told you I would. Come here.”

Dean pulled Cas to him and put his hand in the small of Cas’ back. They kissed and Cas pulled Dean towards the couch.

Falling back onto the couch broke the kiss. Dean had his face so close to Cas’ that Cas felt Dean’s warm breath on his face.

“You’re driving me nuts, Cas. I think about you all the time.” Dean spoke hot in Cas’ ear.

 

Cas said, “I think about you all the time too. It’s stimulating and very frustrating at the same time.”

 

Dean laughed. He hugged Cas to him.

 

“I hate to think of you staying here, Cas. Where the hell do you sleep?”

 

Cas sighed. “Uh, we’re sitting on it.”

 

Dean looked at him surprised. “You are sleeping on this lumpy couch? Fuck, Cas. This just won’t do.”

 

“I’m afraid I am currently out of other options.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut! Smut and smutty sex...

Dean pulled Cas into his lap, in the exact positon they had been when the phone rang at his place. He held Cas behind his head and kissed him deeply.

“I’m gonna get you a car to use, Cas.”

Cas pulled back and looked at Dean. “What? No, no, you don’t have to do that.”

Dean said, “Hush. I can get you a car you can use from impound and it won’t cost anyone anything. _I am_ going to do it.”

Cas asked, “Why?”

Dean looked at him seriously and said, “No bed. Even if I wanted to throw you down and have my way with you right now, you don’t have a damn bed. And I do, by the way. Want to throw you down and have my way with you.”

Cas just stared at him.

Dean looked into Cas’ eyes. “Yeah, I’m being really forward, I know. But I also know that you want me too. I want you so bad I can taste it. And I will have you, Cas. Just as soon as I can figure out the logistics.”

 

They made out a little more and then Dean groaned. “I gotta go, Cas. It’s late, you have to open the shop in a few hours, and to be honest, I can’t take much more of this. I’ll call you later.”

 

Cas let Dean out and locked up behind him. Cas had a lot of trouble going to sleep. Even after he jacked off thinking about Dean, He still couldn’t get Dean out of his mind.

 

Later that morning, Dean called. “Hey sexy, I got you a car. I’ll be by around four to give it to you.”

 

Cas just said, “Uh… okay…”

 

“Gotta go. See you then.”

 

 

Ten after four, Dean came in. He walked right up to Cas and kissed him. A customer smiled at them. Dean turned and looked at the person and said, “Yeah, he’s my boyfriend.”

Cas blushed.

“Come on outside, babe, and look at the car.”

Cas went out with Dean and sitting at the curb was a newer Chevy Malibu. It was cream colored and looked quite nice.

Cas looked at it and then looked at Dean. “Dean, it’s way too nice. I can’t take this.”

Dean handed Cas the keys. “Yeah, you can. Now, when you close the shop tonight, I want you to go home. I’ll be over as early as I can get there. If it gets to be too late for you, just call me. Okay? Okay. It’s settled. Gimme some sugar, I’ve got to go to work.”

Cas kissed Dean and he was gone. Cas felt like he had just escaped from a tornado.

At the end of the day, Cas closed up the bookstore and got into the car. It started right up and Cas drove to his apartment. It was nice to be home. Things were dusty so he cleaned a little. He also put fresh sheets on his bed. He had a sneaky suspicion he just might need a clean bed tonight. He was really excited at the prospect. It had been quite a while.

Dean called at one. “Hey sexy, I’m on my way over if it’s still okay.”

Cas hurried to say, “Oh yeah, Dean, it is still okay.”

 

Dean knocked on the door about twenty minutes later. Cas opened the door and Dean breezed in.

He grabbed Cas and pulled him close. “Hey, you sexy thing. Is it nice to be home?”

Cas nodded, as Dean kissed him.

 

Dean kissed him some, and then said low in Cas’ ear, “Where’s the bedroom?’

Cas led the way.

Once they were in the bedroom, Dean grabbed Cas and pulled off Cas’ shirt. 

“Oh fuck. I want you so bad, Cas.”

Dean undid Cas’ pants and pulled them and Cas’ boxers off him. Leaving him nude. Dean stood back and said, “God you are so beautiful. Fuck.”

Dean pushed Cas back onto the bed. He stood and began to strip. Cas watched his every move.

 

Cas’ cock was so hard, it was throbbing. He watched Dean pull off his boxers and stared at Dean’s cock. It was so magnificent. Thick and rock hard, with pre-cum dripping off it. Cas wanted it so much...

 

Dean climbed over Cas. He nipped and licked down Cas’ throat. Dean whispered, “Lube?”

Cas grabbed the bottle off the table beside the bed and handed it to Dean.

Dean sat back on his heels and popped the top. He poured some lube in his hand and then put the bottle next to him on the bed.

Then Dean grabbed Cas’ legs. He pulled them far apart and pushed them up. He looked at Cas’ tight rosy hole for a second and then rubbed lube around it.

Cas gasped and sucked in a deep breath.

Dean smiled and gently pushed his middle finger in. Cas groaned.

“Fuck. You’re so tight, babe. Jesus… how long has it been since anyone was in there?”

 

Cas, trying to breathe, whispered, “About three years.”

 

Dean looked at him, completely shocked, “You haven’t had sex in three years?”

 

Cas looked embarrassed. “Uh, very bad experience.”

 

Dean leaned down and kissed him. “I’m going to give you a very good experience, sweetie.”

 

Apparently taking this as a personal challenge, Dean began to play with Cas’ hole. He fingered it and scissored it and touched Cas’ prostate. He kissed Cas all over his face, neck and chest while he did. Cas was losing his mind, panting and groaning and thrusting against Dean’s fingers.

Finally, “I can’t take it any more, Dean. Please, god… fuck me.”

Dean smiled down at Cas, who was covered in sweat and rolling his head from side to side.

“You sure, babe? I don’t want to rush you…”

“FUCKING FUCK ME DEAN.”

Dean laughed. “Okay, okay… sheesh.” He rolled on a condom and lubed it up.

 

Dean put the head of his cock against Cas’ hole. Cas gasped and pushed against him. Dean pushed in. The head just slipped inside, stretching Cas open to accept him. Man, Cas was tight. Dean worried that he was hurting Cas but Cas was just moaning, not acting like it was that bad, so Dean pushed in more.

He slid in until he was bottomed out, his balls laying on Cas’ ass. It felt so fantastic… Cas was tight and hot inside and was still pushing against him.

Dean pulled back until just the head of his cock was still in Cas, then he thrust back to the bottom. Cas moaned in a very sexy, very filthy way that encouraged Dean to keep it up. He increased his pace and just got lost in the feeling. Cas felt amazing.

 

Cas grabbed his cock and began to run his hand up and down his shaft. Dean whispered, “Yeah, babe. I wanna see you cum. Cum for me.”

Cas gasped, “Oh fuck, Dean, it’s just so good… I’m close…”

A couple more passes and Cas came. He shot strings of cum all over his belly and chest. The sight was so erotic to Dean, coupled with the way that Cas clenched around Dean’s cock, Dean came too. He thrust into Cas and moaned, “Oh fuck, Cas. Fuck fuck fuck…”

Dean laid his head on Cas’ chest and caught his breath. Then he pulled out and peeled the condom off, tossing it into a small wastebasket next to the bed. Then he lay down next to Cas.

 

“Fuck, Cas, that was amazing. Awesome.”

 

Cas smiled at Dean. “Yes, yes it really was.”

 

Dean looked at Cas and said, “I really hate that you had such a bad experience that it put you off sex for years. No one should ever hurt you. Ever.”

 

Cas just sighed and cuddled into Dean’s side. Dean kissed him on the top of his head and pulled him to lay his head on Dean’s chest.

 

They napped. Cas woke up first and just looked at Dean sleep. He really couldn’t believe that this gorgeous cop was in bed with him. Fucked him. Called him his boyfriend, for cripe’s sake. Cas had never been ‘cool’ and had always felt like an outsider. But Dean didn’t see him that way. Dean accepted him just as he was. A dork. Cas smiled brightly.

 

“That’s what I like to see first thing in the morning… you smiling.” Dean leaned over and kissed Cas. “I’m sure you were thinking about my amazing prowess in the sack.”

Cas laughed. “That is exactly what I was thinking about. How did you guess?”

Dean said, “I’m psychic. Now, can you tell what I am thinking right now?” And he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

Cas smiled, “Uh, what is the square root of twelve?”

Dean grabbed him and tickled him, causing him to squeak in a very un-manly manner.

 

Then Dean proceeded to lick, kiss and nip his way over most of Cas’ body. He spent a lot of time kissing and sucking the insides of Cas’ thighs. Cas was making such erotic sounds, it was music to Dean’s ears.

Then Dean dived into Cas’ ass. He licked a wide swath over Cas; hole and Cas jerked and said, “OOhhhh.”

Dean ran his tongue around the tight little object of his interest and just loved the sounds he could get out of Cas. He held Cas’ hips down on the bed, hard enough to leave bruises. Dean put just the tip of his tongue into Cas and Cas actually yelled something, Dean had no idea what.

Fuck he was having fun.

After tonguing Cas for a bit, He pulled his face out and reached for the lube and a condom. He rolled the condom on, and poured lube into his hand. He lubed up his cock and put some up Cas with his middle finger. Cas was just gone, moaning and panting.

Dean pulled Cas’ legs up and put them on his shoulders.

“Ready babe?”

Cas nodded, not trusting his voice.

 

Dean pushed in and Cas groaned. Cas pushed against him and Dean continued to push in until he was deep in Cas. He leaned over Cas, pushing Cas’ legs even higher and allowing him to get as deep as possible. He Looked at Cas, who looked completely blissed out under him. Dean began the push and pull, thrusting slowly but as deeply as he could get.

Cas felt so good. His hole was so tight around Dean’s cock it felt like nothing Dean had ever experienced before. Cas was like fucking a virgin at this point. It was amazing.

He felt his climax coming, pulling at him. He began to speed up, and was thrilled to see Cas cum without any touching of any kind. Cas cried out and Dean yelled Cas’ name as he came deep inside.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sex, but Cas has a problem.

Dean struggled to catch his breath. He pulled out, ditched the condom and lay next to Cas. Cas was catching his breath as well.

When he could talk, Dean said, “Man, you are fantastic. You make me feel amazing, babe. Please, tell me I make you feel good, too.”

Cas lifted his head and looked directly into those candy-green eyes. “Dean, I’ve _never_ felt like this. This is hands down the best, most mind-blowing sex I’ve ever had. And I’m amazed that you want to be with me. I’m just a dorky bookshop owner and you, you are a gorgeous cop who could have his pick of any man he wanted.”

Dean looked slightly annoyed. “Cas, stop. You are beautiful. Just breath-taking. You’re smart and funny and if I can have my choice of men, I choose you.”

Cas felt a little teary at that. Dean just hugged him tight.

 

“So, one of these days you are going to have to tell me who hurt you so much you gave up on sex. I’m willing to hunt them down, beat them up and throw them in jail.”

 

Cas looked very uncomfortable. “It’s a pretty awful story, Dean. And completely in the past.”

 

Dean just looked at Cas questioningly but didn’t say anything.

 

Cas looked away. “Fuck. I got raped, okay? It was bad and I just shut down for a long time.”

 

Dean looked devastated. “Cas. I’m… I’m sorry. I never would have asked if I’d known it was something so painful.”

Cas sighed. “It’s not, really. I ‘ve dealt with it. I really didn’t mean to bring our time down. Let’s just let it go now, okay?”

 

Dean nodded but looked somewhere between sad and very angry. He knew he was going to have to find out about it eventually. He tamped down the feeling like he wanted to kill whoever had hurt Cas. He wished Cas would have said something before but understood why he hadn’t. Dean frantically thought back to make sure he hadn’t done anything to trigger Cas.

But obviously he hadn’t, or he wouldn’t be here in bed with Cas if he had. He just needed to be careful.

All this went through Dean’s mind in a heartbeat. He said, “Hungry? I could eat a horse. Let’s go get something to eat before you have to open the store.”

Cas agreed. They got up, cleaned up and dressed. Dean led Cas to his car and drove them to a nearby restaurant that served really good breakfast.

Cas was sipping coffee and said, “I still owe you a date. Now that I have a car, it’ll be easier. When are you off again?’

Dean answered, “Sunday. But I can’t wait that long to see you again, Cas.”

Cas grinned. “Oh, I get that. But I want to cook for you this time, so let’s plan on Sunday for that.”  


Dean smiled. “It’s a date. But, can I come over again tonight? Now I don’t want to pressure you into…”

 

Cas cut him off. “This is exactly why I didn’t want to tell you about the rape. I am the same guy you plowed into the mattress last night so knock it off.”

 

Dean looked terribly sheepish. “Okay, okay. I’ll be by after work again.”

 

Cas was busy at work. Two customers came in on the recommendation of Officer Winchester. Cas had both of the books they were looking for. Cas silently thanked Dean for the help. When it slowed down in the late afternoon, Cas sat and thought about telling Dean about being raped.

He never intended to, but when Dean asked him straight up, Cas hated to lie to him. He also knew that Dean wouldn’t let it go, so it just seemed easiest to tell the truth. Cas had been in therapy for the rape for a year after it happened, and mostly he was fine. Only occasionally he would get scared or have a panic attack.

He really didn’t want it to affect his relationship with Dean.

 

 

Dean sat in his police car and thought about Cas. He fucking adored the nerdy little guy. He had been attracted the second he had responded to the call about the accident.

Now, hearing that Cas had been raped had just killed Dean. He wondered about the particulars. Was the guy ever caught, was he convicted? Had Cas known him or was it random violence? Fuck. He knew he was going to have to let it all go until Cas felt ready to tell him, if he ever did.

 

Cas was at home, reading, when Dean called. “I’m on my way, babe. Be there in about ten.”

 

Cas felt tingly every time he heard Dean’s low, sexy voice. He had changed when he got home and was wearing sleep pants and an old T. He felt his cock move when he thought just how soon Dean would be there. It was so good to feel passion again, to really want to be with someone. It had been way too long.

 

Dean walked in and stopped to look at Cas.

“Fuck, you look good enough to eat babe. And I am just the man to eat you.”

Cas giggled and Dean pulled him close for kisses.

Cas got hard immediately. Dean looked down, smiling, and said, “Hello, horny man. Take me to your bed so I can handle this situation.”

Giggling, Cas led Dean down the hall.

 

Cas was on his back with his legs in the air. Dean had his face buried in Cas’ ass crack, licking and tonguing Cas. He added a finger and listened to Cas gasp. When he had two fingers in Cas, he reached with his other hand and grabbed a condom. He tore the foil with his teeth and managed to fish the rubber out onehanded. He got it on his cock and then lubed up.

He flipped Cas over onto his hands and knees and grabbed his hips, He just was pushing in, when suddenly Cas began to yell.

“No. NO, get it out. Get off of me. Get _off_ …”

Dean moved away immediately and Cas sat down on the floor. He was pale and sweating and struggling for breath.

“Cas, you’re having a panic attack. Babe. Try to slow down your breathing.”

Dean ran to the kitchen and came back with a paper bag. He scrunched up one end and put it to Cas’ mouth.

“Breath in this, babe. It will help.

 

Cas felt like he was dying. He knew it was a panic attack but that did nothing to make him less afraid. His heart pounded and sweat poured off him. His sight wavered between nothing but black and seeing everything as if he was looking through a tube. His heart pounded so hard he could feel it in his head.

He could hear himself saying, “No, no, no…” over and over but he couldn’t stop.

He just kept the bag to his mouth and tried to concentrate on Dean’s hand rubbing reassuring circles in the small of his back.

Finally, his breathing got better. Cas began to feel more in control again. But he was so embarrassed, he wished he could just disappear.

Tears ran down his cheeks. He just said, “Fuck. I’m sorry Dean.”

 

Dean pulled Cas into his arms. “Do NOT apologize. You couldn’t help it and it probably was my fault. I need to be more careful about positions, babe. I’m sorry.”

Cas pulled away and looked at Dean. “No, damn it. You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m damaged and it’s about time you knew it. It was just… the position… being held like that.”

Cas looked mortified. “I thought I was past this shit.”

 

Dean just said, “I think you need to tell me about it Cas.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tells Dean about the rape. Dean asks Cas to move in with him.

Cas wished he would just cease to exist. He couldn’t look Dean in the eye. Dean waited.

Cas began to talk in a very low voice. “I was dating the guy. He liked rough sex. Well… really rough sex. But nothing I couldn’t handle. Or so I thought. One night he and I got into a terrible fight. He left and I went to bed. When I woke up, he and two other guys were in my bedroom. They, well, they gang-raped me for hours. Beat me to a pulp. He just finished and walked out. I guess he thought I’d never call the cops but I did.”

Cas had a wild look on his face. Dean could see him re-living the attack and it made him sick. He had to fight actually throwing up. He said quietly, “Cas? Cas, can I hold you?”

Cas seemed to startled back to himself. He just nodded and Dean gathered him up in his arms and held him.

Dean asked, “Did you press charges? What happened?”

Cas said. “Plea deal. He did eighteen months. The other guys got probation.”

Dean just said, “Fuck.”

“I have had therapy. I really am better. But, well, you are the first guy I’ve been with since. I thought I had total control but I guess I don’t.”

Dean kissed the top of Cas’ head.  “We’ll work through this, babe. It’ll be okay, you’ll see. And I’m so touched that you trusted me enough to let me be the first.”

 

Cas pulled away and looked at Dean, “I really, really like you, Dean. I want this to work out, I want to be okay for you.”

 

Dean told him, “You’re okay for me just like you are. You’re perfect for me. I really like you too, Cas. I mean it when I say we’ll be fine.”

 

Cas continued to look at Dean. Then he said, “But I still want to fuck.”

 

Dean was surprised. “Babe, are you sure? We don’t have to, it’s really okay.”

 

Cas looked really serious. “Damn it Dean, I looked forward to it all day. I was fine when I wasn’t having sex, it didn’t bother me. But since we met, shit, you’re all I think about. I am not going to let what happened to me in the past stop us from enjoying each other now, So, yes, yes damn it yes, I am fucking sure!”

Dean grinned from ear to ear. “Okay, bossy. Get back in that bed.”

Cas laid down in the bed again. Dean crawled over him and started back, just as if what had occurred never happened at all. He kissed Cas, a lot. He ran his tongue and teeth down Cas’ throat and sucked nipples. He put his face between Cas’ legs and kissed and licked the insides of his thighs. He licked and fingered Cas’ hole until Cas was moaning so loudly Dean was sure the neighbors could hear.

Then he got a fresh condom and put it on, lubed up himself and Cas, and then he laid down on his back. He figured he had just about the perfect position for Cas. One that let him be in control and feel safe.

Dean pulled Cas on top of him and said, “Ride me babe. “

Cas straddled Dean and pulled himself up over Dean’s thick, hard cock. Dean helped him to position himself and then, Cas sank down, impaling himself. Dean just watched his cock disappear inside Cas and it was the greatest, most erotic thing he’d ever seen. Cas never stopped until he was sitting flush on Dean, with every possible inch of Dean inside him.

 

Cas closed his eyes tightly and just felt Dean inside him. It was miraculous. He had actually completely given up on the idea of ever being with anyone after the rape, but here he was. He had a drop-dead handsome man who actually wanted him, problems and all. A man who was understanding and sweet. Cas was beyond happy.

 

Cas raised himself up and then dropped back down. He needed Dean in him, wanted him so much he couldn’t think about anything but pulling up and pushing back down. After a minute, Dean began to thrust up every time Cas pushed down and their bodies made the most erotic slapping noise as they banged against each other.

Cas became aware of Dean touching his cock, wrapping his big hand around it and running it up and down Cas’ shaft. He would run his thumb along the slit every once in a while… It felt so good in tandem with Dean’s thick cock in him… Cas came with a yell.

“Oh Dean, Dean, it’s too good… Oh fuck, Dean…”

He tightened up on Dean’s cock inside of him, clutching at it, and Dean came too. Cas did his best to milk every drop out of Dean, just tightening and relaxing his hole around that thick, hard cock.

Dean was mumbling, “Oh fuck, Cas, fuck. It’s so fucking good... shit.”

 

Cas laid across Dean’s chest. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and held him. Slowly, Dean’s cock softened and slipped out of Cas. Dean just continued to hold Cas to his chest.

Finally, Cas moved to Dean’s side and Dean reached down and pulled the condom off.

“Cas, move in with me.”

Cas looked at Dean, shocked. “Dean, what…?”

 

Dean looked so serious, it sort of scared Cas. “I really want you to move in with me. Sure, it’s quick, but I don’t need any more time to know just how much you mean to me. I want to be able to kiss you, hold you and yeah, fuck you, whenever I want. I want to wake up and see you next to me. Please, at least say you’ll think about it.”

 

Cas smiled and said, “I promise to think about it.”

 

Dean kissed him.

 

 

Later, at work, Dean looked up Cas’ case. He wanted to see the man who had hurt Cas. The hospital report was horrifying. Cas had been beaten severely, with a broken cheekbone, two broken ribs and a broken wrist. He was black and blue everywhere. He also had internal tearing. Dean felt his anger and hatred rise up and he struggled to contain it.

Dean read about the perp, one Zachariah Star. Dean found his current address and place of employment. He had no intention of confronting the guy, he told himself he just needed information to help keep Cas safe.

Dean really wanted Cas to move in with him. He was pretty sure he loved the sweet and adorable Cas Novak. Dean had never felt this way about anyone before. He was firmly convinced that someday, he was gonna marry that man.

 

 

Eating lunch in the store, Cas sat and thought about Dean wanting them to live together. Cas had been blown away by that. He’d never lived with anyone before. He wasn’t sure how things even worked. Did they split the bills or just put all their money together? Cas knew Dean made a lot more money than he did. Crap, he was barely able to keep the store afloat.

Even though he instinctually knew that money didn’t mean anything to Dean, it still made him feel uncomfortable.

But on the other side, Cas was so taken with Dean. He almost said he was in love, but it was too soon. He couldn’t imagine, at this point, not having Dean in his life. And really, what was he afraid of? Dean had shown him many times that he would never hurt Cas. In fact, he was willing to care for Cas when he had problems like panic attacks.

Cas made up his mind.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Fluff. "I love you's.

Dean got to Cas’ about one in the morning, as usual. Cas had been asleep on the couch. These hours were catching up to him. But the second he heard Dean’s tap he was up and opening the door.

“Hey, beautiful. How are you?” Dean beamed at Cas.

 

Cas kissed Dean, throwing his arms around Dean’s neck. “I’m great, and yes.”

 

Dean looked puzzled for a moment and then he got it. “Really?”

 

Cas nodded. “Yeah really. I’d be nuts to say no to living with you. And I assure you, I’m _not_ nuts.”

 

Dean laughed. “Good to know. I’ll make a note.” He pretended to write in his notebook. “Cas is not nuts…”

They both giggled like kids.

The decision was made to move Cas over the weekend. Dean was going to call in and get a couple of days off. He seldom took days in the past and they had really accumulated. Dean was just ecstatic.

 

After that was settled, Dean just looked at Cas and said, “You know what I want.”

 

Cas grinned and said, “Yeah.”

 

Dean picked Cas up and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders and his legs around Dean’s hips. Dean effortlessly carried Cas to the bedroom. He stood close to the bed, his hands filled with Cas’ ass, and kissed him. Dean’s tongue probed around Cas’ mouth and Cas moaned. Cas could feel his cock filling.

 

Dean growled in Cas’ ear, “Babe, all I could think about all day was my dick in you. I need to fuck you so bad, my cock is hurting.”

He threw Cas down on the bed and yanked off his sleep pants.

“You beautiful fucking man, I can’t get enough of you.”

 

Dean hurried and stripped. Cas lay there with his legs spread, showing Dean exactly where he wanted him to be. Dean’s heart skipped a beat, seeing Cas like that. His cock rose up, hard and dripping. He licked his lips and crawled over Cas.

“You,” Dean growled in Cas’ ear, “are the best bottom to ever bottom in the history of bottoms.”

Cas smiled.                                                                                                                          

Dean bit Cas’ shoulder and made him yelp.

 

Dean proceeded to devour Cas inch by inch. He licked his way down to Cas’ hip bones.

“I’ve been meaning to give these some serious attention since the first time I saw them.”

With that, He licked and sucked them up and down. “Jesus, they are so sharp I could cut myself on them.”

Cas was panting and moaning.

Dean grabbed the lube and got some on his fingers. He rolled on a condom. He reached between Cas’ legs and found his tight hole. He pushed two fingers into Cas and listened to him gasp. He finger-fucked Cas while he continued to suck on those delicious hip bones.

When it seemed like neither of them could take much more, Dean rolled Cas onto his side and spooned up against him. He grabbed his cock and thrust it up into Cas. Cas gasped, moaned and said, “Oh my god, Dean, that’s… oh fuck…”

Dean felt the same way. He lost all sense of where he was when he was in Cas. He just lived in the place where his cock was in Cas. Every time he felt Cas’ open for his cock and then close around him, it just took his breath away.

Cas suddenly clenched around Dean’s cock. Dean sucked in his breath and said, “Damn, Cas…”

Cas was whimpering and pushing back against Dean. He had his hole tightened so tight it felt like it could trap Dean inside him. Dean thrust in and out, feeling a bit wild. He went faster and a little harder, mindful of not thrusting into Cas too hard for fear of triggering him. But oh, it was hard not to. He wanted to fuck Cas like a wild man.

He had an arm around Cas’ waist and he held him tight. He whispered hot in Cas’ ear. “I love you baby. I love you so much.”

Cas stopped moving and sucked in a deep breath. Then Dean heard, “I love you too, Dean. So much.”

Dean buried his head in the back of Cas’ head, nuzzling his hair. He tried fucking just a little harder and Cas said, “Yeah, it’s…  good…”

 

Dean whispered, “I want to fuck you harder. Is it okay? Will it scare you baby?”

 

Cas said, “It won’t scare me. Fuck me Dean.”

 

Dean held on to Cas’ waist and began to thrust into him harder than he ever had before. It felt so fucking good, Dean felt his eyes roll back in his head. Cas was moaning loudly and pushing against him so he felt sure that it was all right.

 

Dean felt Cas clench down when he came. Cas could clench tighter than anyone Dean had ever been with. It was like his cock was caught in a vise. A soft, hot and wet vise. It drove Dean over the edge and he thrust up into Cas and just held there, allowing his climax to overtake him.

When he came back to himself, he pulled out and got rid of the condom, He rolled Cas over and smiled down into his man’s blissed-out face. His pupils were almost solid black and he was boneless in Dean’s arms.

Dean said it again. “I love you Cas.”

Cas smiled and said in a low voice, “I love you Dean.”

Dean kissed his man.

 

They slept. It was Friday when they woke up. Cas sighed and said he had to get to the shop. Dean hung on to him and wouldn’t let him out of bed.

“Don’t leave me,” Dean whined, “I need you. It’s cold and lonely here when you get up.”

 

Cas laughed and said, “Then you get up too.”

 

Dean pouted, “Bossy and mean. That’s no way to treat your top.”

 

Again, Cas laughed and said, “I always was a bratty bottom. Now come on. You get me for the next three days.”

 

Dean said, “No, I get you every day for the rest of our lives.”

 

 

Cas got things organized at the store, and put up signs stating that they would be closed for the next four days. He was really excited. He had never lived with anyone before, well, since he was a child, and he just hoped he could figure it out.

Later, after they had sex and Dean was peacefully asleep, Cas lay awake, beginning to worry. He was anxious about what would be his new role in Dean’s life. How would the money work? There were so many things to consider. C as was beginning to get scared.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living together takes some adjustments. Cas gets bratty.

The moving went quickly mainly because Cas didn’t own much. He had sunk all his money into the bookstore for many years and just done without a lot of things that other people took for granted. Dean was a little sad to see just how few possessions Cas had.

But they got things put away at Dean’s quickly and that was a plus. Then Dean took them out to dinner. He didn’t want either of them to have to cook after moving and a pizza just didn’t seem fancy enough for the occasion.

So Cas found himself in a very nice steak house. He felt a bit uncomfortable because of the prices but Dean obviously didn’t think anything about it. The meal was wonderful and Dean held Cas’ hand for most of it.

On the way home. Dean told Cas about a fund-raising dinner the cops had every year for children’s services and that they would be going next Saturday.

Cas looked at him and said, “No. I won’t be going.”

Dean looked at him sharply. “What the fuck are you talking about Cas, of course you’re going.”

Cas got a very stubborn look on his face and said, “No, Dean, I’m not.”

They got home and both of them sort of stormed inside.

Dean grabbed Cas by his upper arms. “Now, what the hell is the matter, Cas? I need you with me. I want to introduce you to the guys I work with. Why won’t you go?”

 

Cas pulled away from him. “I just don’t want to.”

 

Dean was getting mad. “Cas, stop being a brat. You will go or tell me a good reason why you won’t.”

 

Cas yelled, “You don’t get to boss me around.” And he went to the bedroom and shut the door.

 

Dean was completely mystified by Cas’ behavior. He felt there was more to this than just Cas’ bratty “I don’t wanna go’ bit. He went to the bedroom and opened the door. Cas was sitting on the bed gasping for air.

 

Dean ran and got a paper bag. He put it up to Cas’ mouth. Cas wasn’t having a panic attack, he was just hyperventilating. He breathed into the bag for a while and Dean rubbed soft circles on the small of his back.

When Cas was back to breathing normally, he looked at his feet and didn’t say anything.

 

Dean said quietly, “What is going on babe? Talk to me.”

 

Cas just said, “I don’t know how to do this. I don’t know how to live with someone else. I don’t know what happens when you make so much more money than I do. I don’t own a suit and I can’t afford to buy one for your little dinner. It’s all just fucked up.”

 

Dean turned Cas’ face to look at him. “Sweetheart, I’ve never lived with anyone either. We just work this shit out as we go… together. And you know I don’t give a flying fuck about money. I care about you and you only. We’re gonna buy you a suit and I don’t want to hear one more thing about this, do you hear me? For god’s sake Cas, be good.”

 

Cas looked to Dean like a child who had just been chastised. He hadn‘t really mean to act parental with Cas, but he did mean to be toppy. He was Cas’ top and to Dean that meant a lot more than just who stuck whose cock into who. It meant he had to care for Cas, to keep him safe and to make the tough decisions.

Dean pulled Cas to him and just held him close.

“I love you, babe. It can all be worked out. I swear, we’re gonna be so happy together. Just trust me.”

Cas nodded against his chest.

 

 

Cas was embarrassed by his outburst but Dean said to let it go so he tried. He felt stupid for worrying over so many things. He never used to get so anxious before the attack. Now, he just wanted to overcome it.

 

They were both pretty tired from moving. Dean laid in the bed and sighed. Cas smiled and said, “I want to give you a blow job, Dean. May I?”

 

Dean grinned and said, “You may, my sweet bottom.”

 

Cas moved over Dean’s cock. He lifted it gently and licked at the head. Dean moaned a little and his cock began to get hard. Cas licked in the slit and then sucked the head, feeling it get bigger and bigger in his mouth. Dean moans were louder now.

Cas sucked in his cheeks, creating suction, and moved his mouth up and down Dean’s shaft. Cas couldn’t take it all in, it made him gag. But he took as much as he possibly could and ran his tongue all around the shaft as he sucked.

Dean was saying, “Oh fuck yeah, babe, it’s so good. God damn, fuck…”

Cas touched Dean’s balls and Dean bucked up a little, arching his back. Cas lifted them and ran a finger under them and Dean gasped. Cas touched Dean’s hole. He never even tried to push a finger in, he just touched it. Dean groaned, and came in Cas’ mouth.

Cas struggled to swallow every drop but he just couldn’t. There was too much, and some ran down his chin.

Dean smiled at him, and pulled him up to lick the cum off his chin. He whispered, “You look beautiful wearing my cum, babe.”

Dean grinned and said, “That was amazing, babe. Wow. I’m going to have to have you do that more often.”

Cas felt proud of himself.

 

Cas assured Dean that he was fine, that he didn’t need anything from Dean sexually, and they went to sleep.

 

Cas woke up to Dean’s hand on Cas’ cock and two fingers in his ass. He had been lubed up and Dean already had a condom on.

“Morning, angel. I was thinking I would have my cock in you before you ever woke up, sleepy head.”

Cas grinned. “I guess I was tired.”

Dean pushed his fingers far into Cas, making him moan in response. Dean began to kiss him and then sucked on his earlobe. He whispered in Cas’ ear, “I want to fuck you hard. Can I?”

Cas nodded furiously,

Dean crawled over Cas and put Cas’ legs on his shoulders. He positioned himself and just thrust into Cas. Cas gasped and arched his back. Dean never paused until he was fully in Cas. Then he pulled back until just the head of his cock was in Cas, and plunged back in.

Dean fucked Cas harder than he ever had before. He still wasn’t pushing as hard as he could or even wanted to, but it was so good.

Dean liked it a little rough too. He longed to trap Cas’ arms above his head, or to even tie Cas’ wrists to the headboard while he fucked him senseless; maybe push him up against a wall… but he would never forget Cas’ panic attack and how terrifying it was for both of them. He would never do anything to make Cas afraid again.

 

Later. Lying in each other’s arms, Dean sighed and said, “We’ve gotta get you a suit today. And I need to swing by the clinic and get tested. I’m sick of condoms."

 

Cas said he’d get tested too, but Dean told him, “Babe, we both know there’s no need. You got tested repeatedly after you were attacked and I’m the first guy you’ve been with since. This is on me.”

 

Cas knew Dean was right.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A touch of public sex... Cas gets hit on at the dinner and comes face-to-face with his rapist.

They went to the clinic first. All of the things that Dean got results back right away for were fine. The rest would take about a week. Then it was off to the department store.

They found a suit quickly, but Dean insisted that Cas buy some new jeans and a couple of shirts. So they grabbed some stuff and went to a dressing room. Dean sat down and watched as Cas took off his pants and pulled on the button fly jeans. They fit perfectly, hugging his ass and really showing off his package to perfection. Dean leered.

Cas began to pop open the buttons on the jeans and Dean stood up behind him. He pressed against Cas’ ass and whispered hotly in his ear, “Damn you look sexy in those.”

Cas smiled and said thanks.

Then he felt Dean pulling down his jeans. “Dean, we’re in public. Stop that.”

 

Dean grinned and said, “That’s part of the fun. Hush.” And he pulled Cas’ jeans and boxers down to his ankles. He used one of his feet to push Cas’ legs apart.

 

“No lube babe. Gonna use spit.”

 

Cas tried to protest but he had fingers in his before he could really say anything. Cas gasped and pushed back, it had become almost involuntary these days… Trying to get more of Dean in him. He heard Dean tear open a condom wrapper.

 

Dean let a long tendril of saliva fall onto Cas’ hole. He got behind him and bent his knees, and thrust up into his guy. Cas gasped loudly. Dean whispered in his ear and asked if he was okay.

Cas nodded his head hard. Dean fucked in and out of Cas, almost lifting Cas off his feet with each thrust up.

There was a knock on the dressing room door. “Sir? Is everything all right in there?”

Dean answered quickly, in a growly voice, “Yes, everything is fine. Go away.”

The woman said, “I heard a noise...”

Dean growled again, dug in his pocket and got out his badge. He held it up over the top of the door and said, “Look. I’m a cop. Everything is _fine_.”

The woman apologized and left. All this time, Dean never missed a beat. He just kept fucking in and out of Cas, who was biting his arm to stay quiet.

“Motherfucker.” Dean swore under his breath.

He came soon after. He rolled the condom off and tied it off. He dropped it casually into the trash can in the dressing room.

 

They bought two pair of the button fly jeans.

 

 

They settled in to a shaky routine. Cas had to get up and go to the store early. Dean didn’t get home until about one in the morning. Cas never got enough sleep, Dean got too damn much because he missed Cas in his bed so badly.

Dean would never ask Cas to give up the bookstore, so Dean put in for a transfer to days. He didn’t tell Cas because he was waiting for it to be approved.

The night of the dinner arrived. Cas looked fucking amazing in his suit, and Dean wore his dress uniform. They made a fantastic couple. Dean introduced Cas to friends and colleagues. Cas was feeling a little overwhelmed and couldn’t keep people straight.

Later, Cas was sitting at the bar, nursing a beer. Dean was talking to a couple of cops but glancing from time to time to make sure Cas was okay. A man came up and sat down next to Cas, and told the bartender to bring Cas another beer.

Cas smiled but said, “No thanks.”

The man smiled back and said, “My name is Michael. You look sort of lonely sitting here. Lonely and sweet enough to eat.”  


Cas was shocked. He went to get up but the man put his hand on Cas’ arm. “Don’t be like that, cutie. Stay and talk to me.”

 

The next thing Cas knew, the man had been yanked off the stool and turned to face Dean. Dean was red in the face and his eyes were flashing.

“Excuse me, pal, but that is _my_ man you’ve got your hand on.”

 

The guy looked at Cas, and said, “Then you shouldn’t leave him alone. He looked lonely and I just wanted to help.”

 

“I give him all the help he needs. Now, hit the road or I’ll have you arrested.”

 

“Arrested?” The guy looked shocked. “What for?”

 

Dean leered at him and said, “Oh, I’ll think of something.” The guy took off.

 

“Are you okay, babe? I’m sorry I left you alone. That fucker was bothering you.”

 

Cas smiled at Dean. “No, I’m fine. You can talk to your friends, it’s fine.”

 

Dean said, “Nope. We’re done. I’m taking you home.”

 

In the car, Dean said, “You are just too pretty, baby. I can’t leave you alone anywhere.”

 

 

At home, Dean told Cas he had a surprise for him, and he would tell him in bed. Cas stripped and got in, waiting.

When Dean was naked and beside him, he pulled Cas in to cuddle and said, “I hate our schedules being different. So, I solved the problem. I’m going to start working days next week.”

 

Cas’ eyes got big. “Really?”

 

Dean smiled and said, “Yes, really. I need my time with you and we were not getting it with you working days and me on nights. I’ll have three days off before my shift switch, too.”

 

Cas hugged Dean tightly and kissed him. “Thank you so much.”

 

Dean kissed him back. “Anything to spend more time with my man.”

 

 

Dean convinced Cas to close the store on Saturday so they would have two full days to spend together. Saturday started out with mind-blowing sex, of course. A little later, Cas told Dean they needed to grocery shop, so they dressed and headed out.

 

Inside the store, Cas sent Dean off in search of a particular spice he needed for a meal he was going to make for Dean. Dean wandered off. Cas was looking at fresh tomatoes when a voice behind him sent shivers down his spine.

“Hello Cassie. Imagine meeting you here.”

Cas whirled and looked directly into the face of Zachariah.

Cas would have backed up but he was already pressed against the wooden case holding the tomatoes.

 

  
“Zach. What… what are you doing here?”

 

The man towered over Cas. “Just shopping, like you. Either you moved or you are way out of your neighborhood, sweet cheeks.”

 

Cas just said in a very small voice, “Leave me alone.”

 

“Ah Cassie, still the frightened little bottom you always were, I see. I really ought to…”

 

A deep voice from behind him said, “What? You really ought to what?”

Zach turned and was staring right into the face of a wildly angry Dean,

“Hey, pal, my friend and I were just catching up. None of your business.”

 

Dean gave Zach a look that would curdle milk, “Actually, pal, it is my business when you are threatening my fiancé.”

Zach looked shocked, then amused. “Fiancé, huh? Well, Cassie, looks like you got a live wire here. Tell me fiancé, is Cassie still really submissive in the sack?”

Dean walked up close to Zach. He said in his ear, “Look. I’m a cop. So I can easily kill you and nothing would ever happen to me. Of course, I won’t kill you outright. I’ll have a bunch of fun with you first. Slicing, dicing… I’m just the man for the job.”

Zach started to say, “Fuck you. I’ll call…”

 

Dean laughed. “Yeah, you call the cops. Let’s see who they believe. Me, or a big bag of dicks like you, with a prison record for sexual assault.”

Zach stared at Dean for a count of about five, turned and stomped out of the store.

 

Dean turned around to look at a pale Cas. He pulled Cas to him and Cas grabbed fistfuls of Dean’s shirt. His breath was ragged but he was not hyperventilating.

“Hey babe, it’s okay. He’s gone. I’m really proud of you.”

Cas looked up at him questioningly.”

“Sweetheart, you didn’t panic, you didn’t hyperventilate… you stood up to him. You were so brave and I’m very, deeply proud of you.”

Cas just sighed and put his face against Dean’s chest.

 

On Monday, Cas got a restraining order against Zach at Dean’s insistence.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas start a BDSM thing.

The rest of their weekend was wonderful. Dean got notified late Friday that he was completely clean. He didn’t tell Cas, but wanted to surprise him that night.

Dean pulled Cas toward the bedroom right after dinner.

“Need me some serious sugar, babe. Get your pretty ass in that bed.”

Cas hurried and stripped, eager to comply.

Dean stood over him, looking hard at Cas’ naked body as he took off his own clothes. Cas squirmed a little under Dean’s intense gaze.

As Dean was getting into the bed, Cas said, “Dean, I want to tell you something. I know you hold yourself back with me. Sexually, I mean. I just want to say that you don’t need to. I’m much better than I was when you first met me. I’m sure I can handle it. You can be rougher with me. In fact, I want you to be. One thing Zach said was right… I am submissive.”

 

Dean took Cas’ face in his hands. “Babe, are you sure? I never, ever want to see you have another panic attack because of something I did to you. It just about killed me that I caused you to have that one.”

 

Cas looked up into Dean’s eyes. “I’m very sure. I really want you to do what you want to me in bed. I trust you completely. I need that. And if I have a panic attack, I’ll get over it. But I don’t think I will. Please, Dean.”

 

Dean smiled at Cas. “Fuck, I love you.”

Cas beamed at him.

Dean pushed Cas back. Cas laid down and spread his legs wide apart.

Dean smiled at him and got some lube. He lubed up a hand and pushed three fingers into Cas at the same time. Cas grunted and closed his eyes. Dean proceeded to push them into Cas and then fuck him with them. Cas pushed back on them, like he always did. Dean was grinning now.

 

He grabbed Cas’ wrists and pulled them over his head, trapping his hands. Dean held them firmly, Cas couldn’t move them if he had wanted to.

Dean whispered, “Are you my little slut? My cock slut? You love it when I shove my cock up your ass, don’t you baby?”

Cas nodded.

“I can’t hear you.”

 

Cas said. “Yes, sir. I love it when you shove your cock in me.”

 

Dean let go of Cas’ wrists, pulled out his fingers and said, “Turn over, babe.”

Cas did.

Dean trapped his wrists above his head again.

“Spread your legs.” Cas did. “Wider, babe.”

Cas spread his legs to their absolute limit.

Dean laid down on Cas’ back. He grabbed his cock and pushed in to Cas.

Cas gasped. “No condom?”

 

Dean grinned as he slid into Cas. “Got my clean bill of health today.”

Cas smiled.

 

Dean fucked Cas hard and fast. He kept Cas’ hands pinned. Cas felt Dean’s weight pinning down his body and it was so arousing. His cock was hard and trapped between him and the bed. He really wanted to rub it against the spread but he couldn’t because of Dean.

Dean was saying, “Take it babe. Take all of it up your tight ass. Your hole is so tight around me… I’m gonna fuck you till you can’t walk, babe.”

Cas just moaned and turned his head from side to side.

“It’s so good, Dean… oh oooh fuck yes. Fuck me harder, please…’

Dean did. He slammed in and yanked out of Cas and it felt amazing. At last he was fucking Cas the way he had always wanted to. And Cas was doing fine with it.

Dean did his best to hold off his orgasm but finally he just had to cum. He rammed into Cas and just left his cock deep inside him.

Then he came. He felt his cock inside Cas. He felt how hot it was inside and how his cock filled Cas’ channel. He felt every shot of his cum go up inside Cas and then it rolled back onto the head of his cock.

“My god,” Cas was saying, “Oh my god, Dean. I feel it. I feel all of it in me. Oh it’s so good…”

 

Dean just said, “Yeah, babe, it is.”

 

When his cock got soft he pulled out and watched his cum leak out of Cas and run between his legs, over his balls and onto the bed. It was beautiful. Dean put his face between Cas’ legs and began to lick him clean. Cas gasped and moaned and sort of twitched his ass. Then he came, too.

Dean licked and sucked Cas clean. Then he moved up and kissed Cas so Cas could taste him as well.

Cas was completely blissed out. He was like a rag doll in Dean’s arms and Dean loved it. He really was proud of Cas for getting his fears under control and now, Dean got to dom Cas like he’d always wanted to.

After they cuddled and Cas was back with him, Dean told Cas there were now rules.

“First rule is, if you feel scared or panicky, you have to tell me right away. Even if I’m at work, you have to call me. Understood?”

 

Cas nodded. Dean said, “I can’t hear you, sweetie.”

 

Cas smiled at him and said, “Yes sir.”

 

“Second rule: you will not tell me no unless you have a damn good reason and you can tell me the reason right then. For example, when I told you we were going to the fundraising dinner. Understood?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Third rule: I’m going to use the color system. Do you know what that is?”

 

Cas said, “No, sir, I don’t.”

 

Dean looked at him and asked, “Safeword?”

 

Cas shook his head no.

 

“Fuck. Some dom you had. He was more of an asshole control freak than a dom. Anyway, colors: Green means everything is fine, I can continue doing what I’m doing. Yellow means you are getting uncomfortable but you’re willing to try a little more. Red means stop. I’ll ask you from time to time, but it is your responsibility to tell me a color when you need to. Do you understand?”

 

Cas nodded, “Yes sir.”

 

“Last rule: Except when you have to piss, you may not touch your cock without my permission. Understood?”

 

Cas sighed and said, “Yes sir.”

 

Dean said, “And no pouting.”

 

Cas blushed and said, “Yes, sir.”

 

Dean grinned broadly and kissed Cas. “God damn I love you Cas.”

 

Cas said quietly, “I love you too.”

 

Dean began thinking of everything he was going to do with Cas and went to sleep with a huge smile in his face.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun and games and bowling and movies and Domination

They still had Saturday and Sunday together before Dean started on days and Cas was opening the store again. They had a great breakfast that Cas cooked up. The grocery shopping was really paying off now.

 

After breakfast, Dean told Cas to ‘get his beautiful butt in the bed.’

Cas was lying there, waiting on Dean. Dean walked in with a couple of ties in his hands. He used one to tie Cas’ hands to the head of the bed. The other, he put over Cas’ eyes.

Dean sat back and just looked at Cas. He was so breathtakingly beautiful. His body just amazed Dean. He had muscular arms and chest, but then his belly was so flat it was actually concave, His hip bones were so sharp they looked like they could cut you. There was a little soft trail of hair leading from his navel down to his cock, which was nestled in a fine thatch of black hair.

Cas’ cock was long and straight, with a perfect head on it. His balls were perfect too. Cas’ ass was round and firm and just made for grabbing, or spanking.

Dean hardly knew where to start. He nipped at Cas’ nipples, biting and sucking on them until they were hard as little rocks. Dean ran his tongue down Cas belly and paused to suck and lightly bite those hip bones.

He listened to Cas moan as he watched Cas’ cock fill and get hard. It stood up and glistened pre-cum.

Dean slapped it. Cas jumped and moaned a lot louder.

“What color are you, babe?”

 

Cas gasped out, “Green. I’m green, Dean.”

 

“Good boy.” Dean slapped Cas’ cock again. It was getting a little red.

Cas gasped again and said, “Oh my god Dean. Oh my god…”

 

Dean smiled. He spit on two of his fingers and stuck them into Cas. Cas groaned and pushed against them. Dean began to fuck them in and out of Cas, and jacking him off at the same time. Cas thrashed on the bed.

The second it looked like Cas was going to cum, Dean stopped everything. Cas moaned miserably, which made Dean smile. When Cas had calmed down, Dean repeated. He kept it up for almost forty minutes, bringing Cas to the edge and then denying him.

Ca was covered in sweat and was thrusting his hips wildly. He began to beg, “Please, Sir, please Dean, let me cum. Or fuck me. Please do something, I’m dying.”

 

Dean finally decided Cas had enough and he lubed up and pushed his cock into Cas, who groaned and smiled. Then Dean slapped Cas’ cock again, hard.

Much to his surprise, Cas came like a fountain. Cas yelled and cum shot out of him higher than Dean had ever seen before. Obviously, Cas was a bit of a pain slut.

Dean untied Cas when he was done. He took the blindfold off and smiled to see Cas’ pupils were almost totally black. He kissed him.

Cas had Dean’s cum running out of him onto the bed and his cock was pink from the slaps.

Dean asked him, “Have fun, babe? Still green?”

 

Cas just whispered, “Yes. And yes.”

 

 

Dean had decided that, since Cas was submitting to him and it was going well, they needed toys. He spent the afternoon on his laptop, ordering stuff. He was very pleased with his purchases when he was done. He didn’t tell Cas what he’d done. He relished the surprise ahead.

 

Cas was pretty wiped out that night so they just spooned and went to sleep. Dean was looking forward to having all day Sunday together as well.

When Dean woke up, he was alone in bed. After he pissed, he wandered to the kitchen where Cas was fixing a big Sunday breakfast.

“Damn, sure smells good.” Dean grinned.

 

“There’s coffee, make me a cup too please?”

Cas didn’t turn around because he was stirring scrambled eggs.

 

Dean poured them both coffee and sat down at the island to watch Cas cook. His mind wandered to the toys he’d ordered yesterday and he began to imagine Cas with a big plug in his ass. Dean was hard right away.

 

 

 

He waited because Cas was sort at a point where turning the food off would probably ruin everything and Cas had worked hard on fixing it. But after breakfast, Dean had big plans.

Breakfast was wonderful and Dean fell all over Cas about it. Cas beamed like he always did when Dean praised him. Dean helped pick up the dishes and Cas stood at the sink washing them.

 

Dean walked up behind him and pressed his hips against Cas’ butt. He was getting hard again, both by being so close to Cas and because he was back to imagining plugging Cas.

He pulled Cas’ sleep pants down to his ankles and grabbed two handfuls of Cas’ ass. Cas murmured.

Dean pulled his own sweats off and ran his hard cock up into Cas’ ass crack. Cas sighed and pushed against Dean. Dean put two fingers into Cas’ mouth and Cas sucked wetly on them.

Cas kept washing the dishes. Dean pushed the wet fingers into Cas and smiled at the gasp.

 

After playing around a little with his fingers, Dean pulled then out and pressed the head of his cock to Cas’ tight little hole.

“Ready, babe? Green?”

 

Cas said quietly, “Yes sir, green.”

 

Dean pushed in. He had to bend his knees because of the height difference, and when he thrust up he almost lifted Cas off his feet a little. Cas stopped and leaned forward against the sink.

“Keep washing, Cas.”

Cas grabbed up a plate and began to wash it. Dean thrust in and out of Cas, simply lost in the feeling of fucking his man. Cas washed the plate over and over again.

 

Dean held Cas’ hips tightly. He leaned over and kissed Cas’ ear and ran his tongue along the edge. Cas sucked in his breath. Then Dean reached around and grabbed Cas’ hard cock and began to run his hand up and down the shaft. He ran a thumb over the head every few passes. It wasn’t long before Cas was thrusting up into his hand and he came all over the cabinet door.

The clenching of his already vise-like hole around Dean’s cock drove Dean to climax. He shoved up into Cas and felt his cum fill Cas.

When he pulled out, his cum ran down the inside of Cas’ thighs. Dean never got tired of seeing that.

“I adore you, Cas. I love you so fucking much.” Dean grabbed Cas and turned him around to hug him tight.

Dean cleaned Cas up and Cas cleaned the cabinet.

 

 

The rest of their day was just fun. Dean took Cas bowling for the first time. Cas turned his nose up at the idea of wearing rented shoes, but once they got past that, they had a good time. Cas actually got fairly good at getting the ball down the alley before they were done.

Then they went out to eat. Just went to Dean’s favorite diner, had a couple of cheeseburger and beers.

 

Then Dean took Cas to the movies. They saw 10 Cloverfield Lane. Dean had them sit in the back row and over in a corner. About halfway through the movie, he reached over and unbuttoned Cas’ button fly and pulled his cock out. He gave Cas a slow hand job and put his mouth on Cas’ cock when he came, swallowing every drop of cum. Cas had to stay completely quiet and it drove him nuts. Dean loved it.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets into trouble for flashing a delivery man... really

Dean convinced Cas to close the store early on Thursday. It was Dean’s first day off since he started the day shift and he wanted to spend it with Cas.

Needless to say, he had Cas tied up in bed and was playing mercilessly with him. Cas was moaning and groaning and begging to be allowed to cum.

The doorbell rang. Dean knew who it was, so he told Cas to be a good boy, he’s be right back,

Dean pulled on a pair of boxers and went to the door.

There stood a delivery man holding the box Dean had been waiting for. Dean grabbed the machine thing the guy held out to him and wrote with the stylus. He grabbed the box and turned to go back to the bedroom when the guy called to him.

“Mister, you signed the name of the company and not your name.”

Dean turned to resign the thing and when he did, his very erect cock slipped through the slit and waved at the guy.

The guy yelled and said, “You’re flashing me. I’m calling the cops.”

Dean stammered to explain and tell the guy he was the police but the guy already was talking to 911.

There was nothing to do but to go untie Cas and get dressed. Cas was terribly upset, verging on a panic attack. He was afraid Dean would lose his job or actually go to jail.

The cops arrived, and they were both pals of Dean’s. They thought the entire thing was hilarious. But he man insisted that they arrest Dean, so they did. They took him into the station, with Cas following right behind in Dean’s car.

An hour later, Dean was sitting talking to a guy from IAD who was also pretty amused by Dean’s story. The door opened and Dean’s friend Benny breezed in.

“Hey bro, anything I can do for you while you get this shit straightened out?”

 

“God, yes,” Dean said. “Go out and sit with Cas. He is so upset I’m afraid he is gonna have a panic attack. Please help calm him down and tell him everything is going to be fine.”

 

Benny rolled out and found Cas. He sat with Cas, telling him how everything was going to work out and that Dean would be out soon. Cas tried to be calm. Benny helped him feel more at ease, but he was still frightened, and angry.

Dean was telling the story for the fourth or fifth time. He could see the humor but he was getting pissed none the less. It really wasn’t anyone’s business what he and Cas had been doing or what they intended to do or what was in the box. There weren’t going to be any charges, everyone thought the guy was just way too touchy. Benny said he thought the guy was just horribly intimidated by the size of Dean’s cock.

 

Dean walked Cas to the car. Cas was shaking and on the verge of tears. Dean got exactly what was wrong.

 

“Look, it was stupid of me, babe. I swear, I promise, I will never leave you tied up on the bed again. I never should have left you like that to answer the door. I fucked up, okay, I’m sorry and I learned my lesson.”

Cas sniffled but he had an angry look on his face. Dean was fairly sure he was still in the dog house.

 

Back home, Cas walked into the kitchen and began to make them sandwiches for lunch. Dean followed him into the kitchen and sat at the island, just watching Cas.

Finally, he said, “Look, babe. I love you. Madly, passionately and forever. I admit I did something stupid. I knew it was something I ordered online and I never thought my cock would make an appearance. All I was thinking about was getting back to you, and what was in the box. Please, forgive me. I can’t stand that you’re mad at me.”

Cas sighed and turned to face Dean.

“What’s in the box?”

Dean wanted to chuckle and do his best Brad Pitt imitation ( _What’s in the box?)_ but he was fairly sure this was not the time for that.

“Uh, sex toys.”

 

Cas looked confused. “You bought us sex toys?”

 

Dean grinned. “Yeah, babe. Toys for me to use on you. I just got excited when I knew they were being delivered.”

 

Cas sighed again. “Okay, Dean. I forgive you, But I swear, if you ever leave me blindfolded and tied up alone in the bed again, I will chop off your dick and feed it to you.”

 

Dean said, “Duly noted.”

 

Dean wisely decided to leave off trying any of the sex toys out for a few days.

 

Cas was still open to sex that night, much to Dean’s relief. He’d been nervous that Cas would withhold sex for a day or two. But thinking it through logically, Cas loved sex as much as he did so that would probably never happen.

 

Cas was naked on the bed. Dean was taking off his clothes. He turned to put his pants on the chair, and when he turned back. Cas was on his hands and knees with his ass in the air.

Dean was shocked. He got on the bed behind Cas and said, “Babe, we don’t have to do it like this. I still haven’t gotten over the panic attack you had the one time we tried this.”

Cas looked behind him at Dean.

“I want to. I am not going to panic. Just get to work… sir.”

 

Dean laughed. “Topping from the bottom again? You need a good spanking.”

Cas just grinned.

 

Dean bent down and buried his face in Cas’ ass crack. He loved eating out his man. He loved the sounds Cas made when he did and he loved everything about Cas’ hole. He tongued around it and shoved his tongue inside… he held Cas’ hips tightly. Cas seemed not only fine, but like he was really enjoying himself.

 

Lubed up, Dean grabbed Cas’ hips as he lined up his cock. He pulled Cas back as he thrust and watched his cock just slide into Cas. Cas was so fucking tight, he was always a little amazed at how it opened up for him.

“You’re so fucking tight, Cas. God you feel good… so… fucking… good…”

Dean plunged in to the absolute limit.

“Promise me, babe. Promise me you’re mine. That your hole belongs to me. No one will ever fuck you again but me. Promise me…”

 

Cas whispered, “I am yours, Dean. I belong to you forever.”

 

It was all Dean wanted in the world.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets punished

Them both working days was working out really well. Cas got home before Dean and usually had dinner waiting. They’d talk about their days, spend the evening watching TV or a DVD. They were always early to bed, to get some hot sex in before it got too late. The alarm was set way too early for Dean’s liking.

Saturday night rolled around and Dean felt that enough time had passed that he felt comfortable breaking out his new box of toys. He approached Cas cautiously, asking if it was okay for Dean to tie him up again.

Cas eyes flashed but he said it was okay. Dean took note of the warning.

Dean tied Cas to the headboard and spread Cas’ legs wide apart. He shoved two pillows under Cas’ ass and then tied his ankles to each side of the bed. This time he skipped the blindfold.

Dean produced a rather large vibrator. He held it up so Cas could see it and then turned it on. He lubed it up and pressed it into Cas. Cas gasped loudly and his eyes got big. Dean grinned.

Dean moved the vibe around in Cas and watched Cas’ cock get hard. Damn this was fun.

Dean leaned over and took Cas’ cock in his mouth, licking pre-cum with his tongue. Cas moaned and thrust up into Dean’s mouth just a little.

Dean sucked up and down Cas’ cock for a bit, but then he stopped and pulled off. Cas sighed.

Dean reached down and took the vibe out of Cas.

“Gonna fuck you now, babe. Need to feel that tight little hole of yours around my cock.”

 

Dean lined up and pushed into Cas. Lord it felt good.

 

 

 

Cas struggled against his bonds. He wanted to thrust but couldn’t. Cas adored being bound, it was so frustrating and yet so fucking hot. Dean took total control of him and he craved that so much. But he also wished he could grab Dean, dig his fingers into Dean’s arms and wrap his legs around Dean’s waist.

 

 

 

Cas had always been submissive. He felt like he was just born that way, the same as being born gay. Most of his early partners weren’t dominating and didn’t even know what that meant. Cas hadn’t either, back then. He just knew he craved being told what to do sexually, craved being used for another’s enjoyment.

Then he met Zach and at first, he was so happy. Zach was completely dominant and seemed to care about Cas. But then things had gotten dark and more than a little scary. Of course, it had all ended with the rape. Cas felt like he was done after that. He never expected to be with anyone else again.

Until Dean. Dean had literally swept Cas off his feet. Cas had always felt a certain dominance in Dean from the very beginning, but the depth of his desire to own Cas wasn’t apparent until later. And now, Cas was in heaven. He loved Dean so fucking much, it overwhelmed him sometimes.

 

The next morning, Cas was getting ready to dress for work. Dean called him over to the bed and showed him a butt plug.

“You’re going to wear this at work today. Just for the morning. I’ll come by the store and take it out of you at lunch. You leave it in, you understand? If you take it out, I will punish you.”

 

Cas said, “Uh, I’m not sure I…” and stopped.

 

Dean waited. Then he said, “Remember the rule? Are you telling me no?”

 

Cas sighed. “I’m not telling you no, sir.”

 

Dean smiled and said, “Good boy. Now, come here.”

 

Cas went and bent over. Dean had the plug lubed up and he pressed it into Cas. Cas gasped and involuntarily pulled back from it. It started to come out.

Dean slapped his ass once. “Stop that. Be good.”

 

Cas tightened up on the plug and allowed Dean to get it seated. Cas felt full, even though the stem was small and hardly noticeable.

 

“Remember, I’ll be there at lunch time to take it out.” And with that, Dean patted it and made Cas suck in a breath.

 

 

Cas was fairly miserable all morning. He had trouble sitting because it forced the plug up into him more. When he walked around he could feel it and when he bent over it shifted in him. But, it was also very erotic. The idea that Dean wanted him plugged aroused Cas a lot.

He kept one eye on the clock, waiting for lunch time. But when it came and went, Cas got worried and then irritated. He texted Dean.

 

**Sent:  Where the F are you?**

About ten minutes later his phone chimed.

**Received: Sorry babe. Had to respond to a shooting. I’m on my way right now. Be good**

Cas sighed and waited patiently. About fifteen minutes later, Dean breezed into the store. He pulled Cas in for a kiss. He looked around and saw there were just a couple of customers browsing.

“Come on.” Dean drug Cas to the back.

Once in the back, Dean undid Cas’ jeans and bent him over. He touched the plug and Cas moaned.

“Fuck I wish I could just fuck you senseless right now.” Dean whispered.

Then he grabbed the plug and pulled it out of Cas with a fairly loud pop. Cas gasped and Dean leaned over and kissed Cas’ hole.

“That was beautiful, baby.”

Dean sighed. “Gotta get back. I’ll see you after work, babe. Love you.” Dean kissed Cas and was gone,

 

Cas felt odd for hours after the plug was out. It sort of felt like it was still there. Very odd sensation…

 

Once he was home, Cas had about an hour and a half before Dean got home. He fixed a dinner and put it in the oven, and still had an hour to himself. He was feeling very restless since Dean took out the plug. Cas hadn’t touched himself since Dean told him he wasn’t allowed to. But he was thinking…he could jack off and Dean would never know.

Cas went and laid down on the bed. He pulled his jeans and boxers down to his knees and touched himself. He felt vaguely guilty but he just couldn’t help himself, just this once.

Cas was stroking himself and was really lost in the feeling. He put a finger in his ass and was really getting in to it when…

“Ahem.”

Cas opened his eyes and there stood Dean, leaning against the doorjamb with a look on his face that was half amusement and half anger.

Cas jumped up and almost tripped because of his pants being at half-mast. He was mortified.

“Dea… Dean… Uh, you’re early. I… just…g uh..”

 

Dean glared at him, “I know what you were _just_ , mister. How often have you done this since I told you that it wasn’t allowed?”

 

Cas was quick to say, “This is the first time. Dean, I promise. It was just the butt plug… it, uh, stimulated me too much.”

 

Dean looked angry. “It was supposed to stimulate you. That was the idea. Then I get home and take care of you. You know I’m going to punish you, don’t you?”

 

Cas nodded, looking thoroughly ashamed.

 

“After dinner.” And with that, Dean turned and left the room.

 

Cas was so sorry he gave in to temptation. He wanted to tell Dean just how sorry he was, but he felt like this wasn’t the right time. He worried about the punishment while he served dinner, and he hardly ate a bite. Dean just ate and didn’t say anything.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets punished, and they have a bad week.

Dinner over, the dishes washed, Dean told Cas to get into the bedroom and strip. Cas obeyed, feeling very apprehensive.

Dean followed him and stripped as well, Dean sat on the bed and told Cas to come to him. When Cas was next to him, he pulled Cas over his knees. Cas squealed.

Dean began to spank Cas’ ass. He wasn’t hitting nearly as hard as he could, but he was slapping him sharply. Cas was whimpering and wiggling around. His butt was getting red.

Dean stopped and said, “Were you bad?”

 

Cas said in a very tiny voice, “Yes sir, I was bad.”

 

“And are you sorry for disobeying me?”

 

Cas nodded. “Oh yes, sir, I’m very sorry.”

 

Dean asked, “Are you going to be bad again?”

 

Cas was quick to say, “No sir. I will be good from now on.”

 

Dean smacked Cas twice more. Cas whimpered. Cas was very aware that hic cock was rock hard, and he could feel that Dean’s was as well. It was poking Cas in the stomach.

Dean pulled Cas up to sit on the bed.

“You may not cum for 24 hours.”

 

Cas eyes got big. “But sir…”

 

Dean glared at him and said, “You want to go for 48?”

Cas shut up.

 

“Now lay down. I’m gonna fuck you and you are not gonna cum. Got it?”

Cas nodded miserably.

Dean was balls deep in Cas and going for gold. He knew it was making Cas nuts trying to not cum. He was wiggling and sweating and whimpering. Dean loved it. He almost hoped Cas would cum, so he could spank him again.

 

 

Cas was losing his mind. It was taking all his mental ability to stop his climax with Dean slamming into him. He thought of every non-sexy thing he could but it was so difficult because he could feel Dean’s every thrust into him.

What the fuck was he thinking, trying to jack off like that?

He wanted to squeeze his cock but he knew that wouldn’t be okay. He panted and sweat and wiggled and whimpered. Dean just smiled and fucked him harder.

Then Dean reached out and grabbed Cas’ cock. He ran his thumb along the slit and gathered pre-cum. Cas came, screaming. He shot stream after stream of cum all over both of them.

It was all Dean could do not to laugh. He felt his own orgasm coming and he closed his eyes and let it roll over him. Then he pulled out and lay next to Cas.

Cas… who looked really mad.

“That was not fair!”

 

Dean grinned. “Who says I have to be fair? I’m your Dom and if I decide to do something, I’ll fucking do it.”

 

Cas was still mad. His bottom lip was stuck out in a classic pout. Dean kissed it.

Cas sighed and said, “Okay, what is my punishment now?”

 

Dean just said, “I haven’t decided. I’ll let you know when I do.”

 

Cas said, “You’re mean.”

 

Dean kissed him again.

 

It was still early. Dean gathered Cas into his arms and held him. Cas sighed and relaxed into his arms.

“That’s my good boy.” Dean kissed the top of his head.

 

Dean turned Cas’ face up and kissed him deeply. “You know I love you, right?”

Cas nodded.

“If you really think I’m being unfair, or a bad Dom in general, just tell me. I’ll listen and I promise to not get mad or touchy. Okay?”

 

Cas thought about that. Really, Dean was just doing what Doms did. In fact, he was a lot gentler than Cas had come to expect from his past experiences.

“No, Dean, I don’t think you are really being unfair. I think you treat me really well, actually. I crave the control and you’re very tender with me usually. I did something really bad and I deserved the punishment.”

 

Dean smiled at Cas with so much love in his eyes. “You are perfect. Absolutely perfect, babe.”

 

Dean gave it a lot of thought while he held Cas. He decided to let Cas off the hook, just this once.

“Babe, I’ve been thinking. I’ve decided to forego any more punishment for you. But just this time, you understand? It was your very first time being bad, and I really did contribute to you coming by grabbing you. So just this time, the spanking will be enough. But mark my words, mister, you disobey me again and I will not be cutting you any slack.”

 

Cas smiled brightly and thanked Dean. He was very relieved. He had been worried that Dean would say he couldn’t cum for two days and Cas just didn’t think he could do that.

“Thank you so much, Dean. I can’t tell you how much this means to me, and I will not let you down again.”

 

 

The next week was the week from hell. First, Cas was robbed. A kid high on drugs held up Cas in the store at gunpoint. He was caught a few blocks away, but it scared the crap out of both Cas and Dean. Then three short days later, Dean was in a car accident in his cop car. An old lady ran a red light and T-boned him. He came away with just a mild concussion but again, it scared Cas badly.

Dean was on the couch while Cas was in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner. Dean called Cas to come to him.

“Babe, we’re going on a vacation. We need some time to recuperate. You are either going to have to close the store for a week or so, or find an employee to run it while we’re gone.”

Cas was really excited. He had never been on a vacation anywhere before.

 

Dean put in for two weeks off. He had a lot of vacation time coming to him, plus he was still on sick leave because of the concussion. They planned to leave on Saturday, to give Cas time to try and find someone to run the bookstore.

Cas found someone on Tuesday. He had called a temp agency and they sent Kevin to him. Kevin was perfect. He loved to read and had a good knowledge of all types of books. He was a college student who could work the entire time Cas and Dean were gone. Cas hired him on the spot and trained him for the next two days.

It took some planning. Dean rented them a cabin high in the mountains right outside a quaint little town called Lemmon. They shopped for enough food to last over a week. The cabin was completely furnished and had linens and dishes and stuff like that provided.

They were both looking forward to this so much.

Finally, it was Saturday.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE surprise for Cas

The drive to the cabin was beautiful. The road up was a little scary for Cas. It was a narrow two-lane with a drop on one side, but he had complete faith in Dean’s driving. They reached the little village late in the day, and checked in with the rental agency. With directions to the cabin in hand, they drove to where they would spend the next week.

The cabin was perfect. There was a huge fireplace that faced both into the living room and the bedroom.  The kitchen was small but the appliances were new. Everything seemed wonderful.

At least, until Cas heard Dean swear from the bedroom.

“Fuck.”

Cas went in and asked what was wrong.

“I can’t see any way to tie you to the headboard here. I’m gonna have to improvise.”

Cas chuckled. “Oh, poor Dom.”

Dean did a pretend growl. “Oh don’t you worry, subby, I’ll figure something out.”

 

 

They got all the food put away and their clothes put up. Cas fixed sandwiches for dinner because they were both tired and not really hungry. Dean lit a nice fire in the fireplace and they got into bed.

Cas sighed. “This is so wonderful, Dean. Thank you so much for this.”

 

Dean smiled and kissed Cas. “Hey, it was overdue. We needed a break. Just think, this is our first-ever week together where neither of us has to go anywhere.”

He turned towards Cas and held Cas’ face in his hands. He began to kiss Cas very tenderly.

“I love you, Cas Novak.”

 

“I love you too, Dean Winchester”

 

Dean smiled and reached behind him, opening the drawer to the bedside table. Cas assumed he was reaching for lube.

Then…

“I think I like the sound of ‘Cas Winchester’ better though.”

And Dean was holding out a ring.

“Babe, will you marry me?”

Cas couldn’t believe it. He was almost afraid to speak, but he managed to croak out a, “Yes. Fuck yes. I’ll marry you. Oh my god, Dean. Yes.”

Dean kissed him again.

“Babe, I adore you. There will never be anyone else for me in this life. You are my sun, my moon and my shining star. I just want to spend the rest of my life making you smile like you are right now.”

 

Cas was crying. “What did I ever do to deserve you, Dean?”

 

Dean laughed and said, “That’s easy. You drove into a pole because you were scared of a squirrel.”

That made Cas laugh, too.

 

That night, Dean made love to Cas. It was sweet, slow and easy-going. And filled with ‘I love you’s’.

Cas just kept looking at his ring.

 

The next day they went into the little village to look around. There were some really nice little shops and Cas found a pretty wind chime and a ceramic bowl for the house. In another shop, Dean found some homemade pies for sale and bought three of them, even though Cas told him one was enough.

The walk back to the cabin was beautiful and so peaceful, they both felt renewed.

 

Back at the cabin, Dean pulled Cas in for a long sensuous kiss.

“Go get naked and in the bed.”

 

Cas said, “Yes sir,” and hurried to comply.

 

Dean walked in a little bit later and stripped. Cas laid in the bed with his legs spread wide. He knew how much Dean loved him to lay that way while he waited. Once he was nude, Dean produced a tie and told   
Cas to roll over. When Cas was on his stomach, Dean tied his wrists together behind his back.

Surprisingly, Dean then tied Cas’ legs together at the ankle.

 

Dean pulled Cas’ ass up in the air. Cas’ face was in the pillow. Dean spread Cas’ ass cheeks and licked over Cas’ hole. Cas sighed and tried to push back, but Dean said, “Stay still. No moving.”

Cas stopped moving. He closed his eyes and just experienced Dean licking his hole. Dean was so good at that… he ate Cas out like Cas was pie. Cas’ cock was full and hanging down with pre-cum running out and onto the bed.

 

After a bit, Dean mounted him and began to fuck him slowly. Dean held his hips tightly and pulled Cas back as he thrust in, causing them to make a slapping sound as they met.

Cas discovered he really wanted to spread his legs. It was incredibly frustrating having them tied together. He actually started struggling, and then just suddenly said, “Yellow. Dean, yellow…”

 

Dean stopped inside of him for a moment then started back fucking him. He seemed to be on high alert, though. Cas could feel his concern.

Finally, Cas was just wild. “Red. Red.”

Dean immediately pulled out of Cas and began to until him. While he did, he said soothing things like, “Okay, babe. You’re okay. I’m getting you loose.”

 

Cas struggled, he couldn’t help it. Dean had his legs untied and Cas spread them wide. Dean undid his hands and then pulled Cas onto his side next to Dean.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Dean was very concerned.

 

Cas was quick to say, “Yes, yes, I’m fine. I just couldn’t stand having my legs tied together. It made me wild. I’m sorry.”

 

“For fuck’s sake, Cas. Stop apologizing. This is how we learn what works and what doesn’t. It doesn’t make you weak or wrong. So new rule: stop apologizing.”

 

Cas said, “Yes sir.”

 

“Now,” Dean continued, “Where was I?”

Cas giggled.

 

Dean laid down and pulled Cas on top of him. “Make me hard and ride me, Babe.”

Cas set to work sucking and using his hands to make Dean rock hard again. Then, with Dean’s help, he positioned himself above Dean’s cock and slid down.

Dean never took his eyes off of Cas going up and down on his dick. He never got tired of seeing his cock disappear inside Cas.

Cas rode him faster and harder until they both came. Cas shot cum all over Dean and Dean filled his man. After they cleaned up they fell asleep with Cas’ head on Dean’s chest, Dean’s hand on Cas’ head.

 

 

The next morning, Dean walked out on the porch with his cup of coffee. He smiled broadly and called Cas.

“Babe? Babe, come quick. You’ve got to see this.”

Cas came out the door and there on the railing of the porch sat a red squirrel.

“You want me to kill it for you, babe? ‘Cause I will… just for you.”

 

Cas smirked. “Ha ha, very funny. My hero.”

Dean laughed so hard he scared the squirrel away.

 

They had a wonderful week. They ate well, relaxed, went into the village from time to time to eat or just shop a little, and they fucked like bunnies. Even more than usual, Dean took Cas in every position he could come up with and in every room of the cabin. He fucked Cas on the porch too.

Dean ate all three pies before it was time to go home.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kink begins and Dean's birthday

They had discussed getting married a lot on vacation. Neither of them had any family to speak of, so really for Dean it was just people he worked with and for Cas, a couple of favorite customers and Kevin. They decided on a civil ceremony but a party after. Now they just needed to decide on a date.

 

Back from Lemmon, Dean still had a couple of days off. After Cas checked in with Kevin and found out that everything was great at the bookstore, Dean told Cas they were going shopping.

Cas was shocked when Dean pulled him into the lingerie store next to the bookstore. The very store that Dean always called ‘hooker lingerie’ was the destination?

Dean told the drag queen that worked there that he wanted some panties for Cas. Cas got just a little excited thinking about wearing lacy panties for Dean.

The salesperson brought out several pair that were really pretty. Since no one had any idea about exactly what size Cas would look best in, he was sent into a dressing room with two pair for Cas to try on.

Dean sat outside the dressing room. Cas took off his pants and boxers and shimmied into a lacy pair of white panties that were trimmed with eyelet lace. He adjusted his dick so that it pointed up his belly and made sure his balls were tucked in, then he opened the curtain to show Dean.

Cas walked out and all he saw was the look on Dean’s face. He looked mesmerized. His pupils dilated. He sat for a moment and then said, “Oh… holy… fuck.”

Cas grinned. He turned around to show Dean what he looked like from behind.

Dean said, “…Cas… You look… fuck.”

 

They took five pair, each a different color and style.

 

Cas wore a pair home under his jeans. But he told Dean that he, and he alone, would be in charge of them. Cas knew that given free rein, Dean would have him in them every day and the mystique would quickly wear off. But Cas intended to only wear them once, maybe twice a week and always at random. That would keep Dean very interested.

He did like the feeling of his cock in the soft material and how tightly they held his cock to his body.

 

As soon as they got in the door. Dean grabbed him and said, “Show me.”

Cas stepped back and undid his jeans. He slowly pulled them down, and stepped out of them. Then he stood in front of Dean in the panties.

Dean grabbed Cas shirt and pulled it off him, leaving him wearing just the panties. The look on Dean’s face made Cas’ cock begin to fill.

“You are so beautiful, Cas. I mean, you are hot in those panties but you are beautiful no matter what you wear, or don’t wear.”

 

Dean took Cas by the hand and led him to the bedroom. But instead of going to the bed, Dean led Cas to stand in front of the full length mirror that Dean had bought in an antique store.

Dean talked low in Cas’ ear. It gave him shivers.

“Babe, look at yourself. Look. See how beautiful you are? I want you to see what I see. I’m going to fuck you, right here, babe. I want you to see the beautiful face you make when I push into you, when I use your hole. Look at yourself.”

With that, Dean pulled Cas’ panties down to his thighs. Dean pushed two fingers into Cas and listened to him gasp.

“Open your eyes, babe. Look.”

Cas looked at himself. His eyes were mostly black and his face was flushed.

Dean pulled his fingers out and bent his knees slightly. He thrust up into Cas and shoved until he was fully in Cas.

Cas saw first the shock and then the passion on his own face.

Dean fucked up into him, holding him tightly by his hips. Dean looked at the two of them in the mirror.

“Do you see how beautiful you are? What you look like when I fuck you?”

Cas could see how his face sort of transformed. It was all because of Dean. He felt Dean sliding in and out of him. Dean reached around and grasped Cas’ cock and began to run his hand up and down the shaft. Cas began to moan loudly and thrust into Dean’s hand in rhythm with Dean’s thrusts into him.

Cas felt it rising in him, and he kept his eyes on his own face in the mirror.

“Dean, I’m coming…”

 

Dean whispered hot in his ear. “Yeah, baby, cum for me. Watch yourself cum.”

 

Cas shot stream after stream of cum onto the mirror. He saw his face as if it belonged to someone else. This face was in ecstasy, passion written all over it.

Cas said, “Oh god, Dean… I love you.’

Dean smiled behind him and came in him. Cas saw Dean’s face and it looked so amazing to him.

Dean said, “I love you too, baby.”

Cas cleaned up and pulled his new panties back on. It made him smile to see how worked up Dean got when he saw Cas in them. Dean said he had never had a panty kink before but he sure as hell did now.

 

In a couple of days, Cas went back to work in the bookstore. He really liked Kevin and decided to keep him on part time. Kevin had done a great job while Cas was gone.

 

 

Dean’s birthday was just a few days away. He said he didn’t want a party of any kind, he just wanted to spend a quiet evening with Cas. He wouldn’t come up with anything he wanted as a present either. He just wanted Cas.

Cas baked Dean a birthday pie. Dean loved pie. So Cas baked a pecan pie while Dean was at work. Cas had Kevin watching the store.

He fixed bacon cheeseburgers and homemade fries for dinner. Dean was happy as could be. After dinner, he pulled Cas into the bedroom.

“I know what I want from you as my present.”

Cas figured it was kinky sex. He was wrong.

Dean grinned at Cas. “I want you to fuck me. I want you to top me.”

 

Cas was completely shocked. “Dean I’ve never…”  


“That makes two of us, babe. But it’s what I want.”

 

Cas looked at Dean. “You’ve never bottomed? You want me to be your first?”

Dean smiled and nodded.

Cas said, “Shit, Dean. I’ve never topped and what if I suck at it? I could ruin your birthday.”

 

Dean answered, “Look, you know how to fuck. There is no way you could ruin it. Are you denying me my heart’s desire on my birthday?”

 

Cas sighed. “Okay, okay, don’t add guilt to this. Get in the bed.”

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas stresses out about the wedding plans

Cas stripped. Dean was laying naked in the bed. Cas was nervous but determined to make this special for Dean.

He straddled Dean and kissed him. He sucked and nipped on Dean’s ear lobe and then licked his way down Dean’s throat. Dean was making little humming sounds. Cas moved to a nipple and sucked hard. Dean moved under him and moaned. Cas sucked and lightly bit both of Dean’s nipples.

Cas licked his way down Dean’ belly and circled his cock. Dean’s cock was fully erect.

Cas got the lube and lubed up his hand. He moved his fingers into Dean’s ass crack and found his hole. This was so weird to Cas, but he wanted to please Dean so he pushed one finger into Dean. Dean was so tight it felt like his finger was going to come off. Dean gasped and arched his back a little,

Cas fucked his finger in and out, then he added another one. He began to scissor them back and forth, trying to open Dean up. Dean moaned louder and pushed against Cas’ fingers.

Cas used one hand on Dean’s cock while the other worked to open Dean’s very tight hole. Cas told Dean, “You are going to have to relax. I can’t fuck you when you’re this tight, it will hurt too much.”

Dean nodded and took a few deep breaths. Gradually he opened up.

Cas lubed up his cock and got between Dean’s legs.

‘Well, here we go. Never thought I’d be doing this…’ Cas pushed the head of his cock into Dean.

A couple of things happened at once. Dean gasped and bucked up, saying “Oh fuck, Cas. My god…”

Cas was completely blown away by the feeling of his cock in Dean. Fuck, it felt good.

Cas pushed all the way into Dean while Dean moaned and grabbed fistfuls of the sheet. He rolled his head from side to side.

 

Dean was first taken aback at how much it hurt when Cas pushed into him. He was almost ready to tell Cas he’d changed his mind when the pain lessened and then was gone. He felt full, it was an odd sensation but very arousing. When Cas bottomed out in him, he discovered he really wanted more.

 

Cas began to fuck Dean. He started out slow and gentle but soon he was going fast and hard. He was shocked at himself but he just couldn’t seem to help it. He felt raw and out of control, and he just prayed he wasn’t hurting Dean.

 

When Cas got hard with his thrusts, Dean grunted and heard himself making sounds unlike any he had before. He pushed against Cas, wanting all of Cas, everything he had to give Dean. He knew he was about to cum and that amazed him…

 

Cas felt his orgasm rising and he wished he could hold it off, but he knew it was impossible. He felt Dean’s cum shoot out onto Dean’s belly and some got on Cas. This was all it took, Cas came so hard he thought he would pass out.

 

They lay together, arms wrapped around each other and legs tangled. When he had caught his breath, Dean said, “Fuck, Cas, that was amazing.”

 

Cas smiled and said, “Yeah it was. And I never want to do it again.”

 

Dean laughed. “That’s okay, because I never want you to. But I’m really glad we did it this once.”

 

Cas agreed. In his heart, he knew never wanted to top again. Too stressful.

 

 

They decided on getting married in October. Cas loved the fall and Dean loved Halloween, so that was the logical choice. They flipped a coin to get the day, and in the end it was October 18th. Cas went to work on the party plans, Dean got the license.

Dean swore he wanted a BDSM theme party where everyone wore leather and collars and leashes but Cas put his foot down, really hoping Dean had just been joking.

They got new suits. Cas secretly went to the hooker lingerie store for a wedding night surprise.

Invitations were sent out. Dean found a DJ he liked, Cas found the place where the party would be held.

It was a lot of work, but they were both excited.

 

As the time got closer, Cas was getting stressed out. He’d been a little short with Dean a couple of times and he really wasn’t sleeping well.

Dean told Cas he needed to take a day. Cas started to protest that he still had a lot to do, but Dean gave him a look, coupled with a Dom eyebrow, and Cas shut up.

Dean told Cas to get in the bed naked. “Just be good.”

Cas stripped and got in the bed, waiting for Dean.

Dean rolled in with several ties. First he tied Cas’ wrists to the headboard. Then he used one tie as a blindfold. He shoved a fat pillow under Cas’ ass.

Dean tied Cas’ calves to his thighs, with his knees bent. He pulled Cas’ legs far apart and then shoved a large vibrator up Cas’ ass. Cas grunted and moaned. He heard Dean leave the room.

Cas wiggled but he couldn’t get any relief. His cock was so hard it was throbbing. C as really couldn’t thrust up into anything because of the way his legs were tied. He could push his ass up but that didn’t do anything for him. There wasn’t anything to thrust into anyway.

He got really tense, but then, he just seemed to relax. He sighed and felt tension leaving him. He completely forgot about the wedding, the cake, the party… it all just floated away. He just really wanted Dean to come back.

After a bit, Dean did come into the room. He walked over to Cas and pulled the vibe out of him. Cas moaned and said, “Please, sir, please. I need to be fucked.”

Cas could hear the smile in Dean’s voice as he said, “Okay, babe. Let me untie your legs.”

 

Dean was just getting ready to shove his Cock into Cas. Cas was still tied to the headboard and had the blindfold on. Dean whispered to Cas, “I love you, babe. What color are you?”

Cas smiled and answered, “Green, sir. I’m very green.”

Dean fucked Cas hard. He was pretty sure that Cas needed a really good fucking, and he was just the man for the job. He wanted Cas to let go of all the worry and stress he was under about their wedding. He just wanted his Cas back, not the whirlwind party planner Cas had turned into.

Dean made sure that Cas came hard, and then he allowed himself to climax. He pulled the blindfold off and watched Cas blink.

“I need you to just let things go, Cas. You are stressing too much. We’ll get married no matter what. And I’m pretty damn sure we’ll also have music and a cake and all the rest of it too. If you keep getting pissy with me, you’ll get a spanking that will prevent you from even sitting down at our reception, do you understand?”

Cas nodded. “I understand sir. I’m sorry I got carried away.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they get married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reference a song that they have their first dance to. It is beautiful and perfect for this occasion. Here is a link to listen to it on youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Am7EI5tdaX4

The wedding was quick but both Dean and Cas cried during the entire thing. Dean was pissed with himself but he just couldn’t help it. He loved Cas so much and now, Cas was his, officially, legally and in every way possible.

 

The party was epic. The DJ was wonderful, mixing oldies and music that they both liked that was more modern.

Their first dance was to “Feels Like Home To Me” by Chantal Kreviazuk and there wasn’t a dry eye in the place.

Everything was perfect. They had actually decided to not go anywhere for a honeymoon. They were staying home with the door locked and the phones off. They just wanted to be together.

 

Finally, Cas was tired and they decided to leave. They told everyone to enjoy and they headed home.

When they got in the door, Dean grabbed Cas and kissed him for a long time.

“Hello, Cas Winchester”

Cas smiled and said, “Hello husband.”

Dean picked him up and carried him to the bedroom.

Then he began to take Cas’ clothes off… and got the shock of his life.

Under his suit, Cas was wearing not only lacy white panties, but a white lace garter belt and white stockings.

Dean was speechless.

Cas grinned. “I gather you like my wedding ensemble?”

 

Dean stuttered, “Yeah, uh, yes… yes I do.”

 

Dean got Cas’ panties off but left the garter belt and stockings on. He devoured Cas. He kissed and licked and nipped all over his body, but spent a great deal of time on Cas’ inner thighs. He ate Cas out for the longest time, until Cas was almost screaming.

Dean made love to Cas. He was tender and loving with his husband. They slept spooning, Cas comfy and safe in Dean’s arms.

When Cas woke up, Dean was in the kitchen making coffee. Cas turned over and next to him on the bed was a huge stuffed squirrel. It had a note stuck to it:

“A squirrel was my good luck charm… it brought you to me. I promise to love you madly and worship you completely every day of your life… and mine.”

And he did.

 

 


End file.
